<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obviously Wayward by waywardlesbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394908">Obviously Wayward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardlesbian/pseuds/waywardlesbian'>waywardlesbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Getting Together, Liberties are Taken, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Road Trip, Some Fluff, Wayward Son AU, ex-enemies to friends to lovers, idiots to lovers, shameless stealing of plot and lines from canon, simon does therapy!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardlesbian/pseuds/waywardlesbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Simon and Baz do not get together during Carry On, but Baz and Penny stay in touch, and when Penny plans a road trip across America to visit Micah and Agatha, she invites Baz along. Simon sticks to therapy and is generally happier and more aware of his feelings, and Baz cannot believe that he let himself get dragged into this (of course he did, it meant spending time with Simon) (also there are basically no fights/no Nownext because I’m lazy and I just want fluff and a bit of angst maybe)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I absolutely love Wayward Son for what it is, but I could not stop thinking about an AU where Simon didn't kiss Baz in Carry On, and where he stuck it out with therapy and where their road trip got to be a little bit more about having fun and less about just trying to survive. All of that led to this! Just a warning, it is completely self indulgent!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>SIMON</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’m sitting on the couch flipping through tv channels when Penny bursts into the flat waving a stack of papers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess what I’m holding!” she yells as she shoves the pile towards me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After taking a moment to glance at the words packed on the page, I look up at Penny. “You know I would rather you just told me what this is instead of forcing me to read it, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny pulls me off the couch as she shouts “It’s a receipt for our plane tickets to America! We are going on a road trip to visit Micah and Agatha, just like we’ve been talking about!” She continues to hold my hands as she dances around me in a circle, then looks up at me expectantly, obviously waiting for a reaction that matches her own excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, wow” I manage to stutter, “I didn’t know that we were serious when we talked about that. How are we paying for it?” I had started working at a coffee shop near our flat over the winter after deciding that I wanted to take a break from uni for a while. I was making enough to cover my half of the rent and to save a little, but certainly not enough to cover a trip overseas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magic! It’s surprisingly easy to magickally counterfeit a credit card, and I figured that if anyone deserved to slightly bend the rules of magic and money, it was the person responsible for saving magic! I also have magicked you a passport, and may have already called your work to request the time off! And I talked to Micah and Agatha. Or I tried. Agatha hasn’t replied and Micah said it wasn’t a great time, but I decided that once we got there it would work out! We’re leaving in a week!” Penny’s breathless and flushed with happiness, and I can hardly argue with her as I feel myself beginning to smile. In typical Penny fashion, she’s put everything together and her excitement is becoming contagious. I pull her into a hug, and then release her as I begin to dance in a circle with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to America!” she starts to sing, and repeats it as I join in the song, laughing at how happy she is and how amazing it is that I get to have this experience with my best friend. After a few more rounds of the song, we collapse on the couch and she pokes my shoulder, peering up at me and looking nervous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also invited Baz.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I choke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want someone to share the driving with and I know you two are kind of getting along and the last time we talked he said he wanted to take a trip this summer and I just decided to ask him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m still processing the mention of Baz by the time she finishes, and looks up at me again, obviously more confident now that she got it out and I didn’t immediately faint. I have no idea how to respond. Baz and I had started to sort of get along. Somewhere between working together to find out what happened to his mother and me losing everything including magic and the Mage and Ebb, we developed a somewhat reluctant (on his part) acquaintanceship that mostly involves making awkward small talk on the occasions when him and Penny hang out. Honestly, I feel like I can’t handle much more interaction than that because everytime I see him I become a flustered, blustering mess. Since leaving Watford, he has somehow become even more perfect, with his fancy, perfectly styled clothes and his amazing hair, and his completely expected success at uni. I found him intimidating before, but now I’m incapable of forming a complete sentence without blushing and trailing off while staring at him. Which brings me back to the issue of spending five days with him. In a different country, together, for the entire time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know how I get around him!” I say as I twist away from her to look down at the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This will help you get over that! He’s perfectly nice now, and there’s no reason to be scared of him! Plus, he hasn’t actually agreed to come yet because he didn’t want to answer until you said it was okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t dare to correct Penny, as despite a great deal of discussion with my therapist and a lot of opportunities, I have yet to tell Penny exactly why I get so messed up around Baz. Instead, I latch onto the statement that made my heart jump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baz wanted to make sure I was okay with it?” It felt ridiculous that just the thought of Baz considering my feelings could affect me so much, but I began to grin in spite of myself. Penny continued on, clearly oblivious to my lack of attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I would let him know as soon as I talked to you, and I really think he should be able to come because I like having him around and he is one of my three and a half friends and I care about both of you so there’s no reason that we shouldn’t all be able to have fun together!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” I sigh, looking back up at her as I hide my smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay?” she asks, poking me again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can come.” I jump back as she shouts, then pulls out her phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am calling him right now! No, stay here, I’m putting him on speaker!” She grabs my arm as I get up to go to my room and yanks me back onto the couch. She taps out his number and grins up at me as she hits the speaker button, projecting the sound of the phone ringing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening Bunce, to what do I owe the pleasure of a phone call?” Baz’s deep voice rumbles through the crackling speakers. He isn’t even here and I’m already turning red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baz! America is happening! You’re officially coming! Meet us at Gatwick, I’ll send you your ticket!” Penny smiles as she answers him. I grin back, getting sucked into her excitement again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you asked Snow? He’s okay with that?” I practically swoon as I hear him ask about me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is on board and excited! Here, he’ll tell you himself!” I panic as Penny moves her phone closer to me, nodding at me to give the okay. I blink at her, my throat closing up as I feel the blush spread from my cheeks down my neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of silence, I hear “Snow?” come from Baz, and I cough before finally managing to choke out a, “yea, no problem, you should come.” “Please,” I add as an afterthought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baz lets out a long-suffering sigh, and says “What time should I meet you there?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny smiles again, and practically yells “I’ll text you the details.” She jumps up and starts to dance as she begins another round of “We’re going to America,” and despite my embarrassment I join in, hearing Baz snort and then call out “See you in a week.” before hanging up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We both grin at each other and I pull her into another hug. “Thanks Pen.” I whisper into her hair, and she pulls back to give me another huge smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She steps away and then starts walking to the bathroom, calling out “You better get to sleep! We have a ton of planning and packing to do this week!” before shutting the door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sink back onto the couch and notice the long forgotten tv still running. I grab for the remote and turn it off before flopping face down onto the couch, sprawling across the length of it as I sigh heavily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I cannot believe that I have just signed myself up to travel across a foreign country with the man that I am insanely in love with. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>BAZ </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If fifth year Baz could see me today he would immolate on the spot. I’m taking a cab to an airport where I am getting on a plane to go on a trip with Simon Snow. Of course, as soon as fifth year Baz realized that this trip was not because Snow was deeply in love with me and that we were travelling with Penelope Bunce as well, he would probably encourage me to off myself instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I really should not have agreed to this trip, but I did because I am a constant disappointment to myself. I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to spend that much time with Snow, especially after I went from seeing him every day at Watford to only seeing him in passing when I would visit with Bunce. Especially now that I don’t have to pretend to hate him. Especially now that all I get from him is the occasional incoherent sentence and an intense and inexplicable blush. I’ve barely seen his eyes in months because he refuses to look above my neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I decided that as long as he was okay with me tagging along, I would indulge myself and come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the fact that the entire time would be spent torturing myself by being so close, yet so incredibly far away from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sigh as the cab finally pulls up to the drop off zone, and I pay the cabbie before hopping out to grab my suitcase. I spend a moment straightening my shirt and schooling my face into my most neutral expression before entering the doors and moving to find the check in desk. I spot Bunce and Snow already in line, and walk towards them until I’m right behind Bunce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” I say in Bunce’s direction, although my eyes are drawn immediately to Snow. His hair is trimmed, shorter than the last time I saw him, and is much more similar to how he wore it at Watford. His eyes light up with recognition when he turns at the sound of my voice, and after looking me directly in the eyes for just a moment, he quickly looks down and that damnable blush begins to spread across his cheeks. His freckles and moles stand out against the pink, and I stare hungrily at them, each looking more kissable than the last. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny touches my arm, and I tear my gaze away from my favourite mole on his throat as she explains the process to get through security with Snow’s wings, and begins telling me about the spell she made so they would dematerialize, not just become invisible. I had wondered at how well they had been packed away, and was incredibly impressed by her discovery, although I was still somewhat distracted by the flash of blue that appeared occasionally as Snow’s eyes darted between my chest and Bunce’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I made small talk with Bunce as I followed her through the line and then security, with Snow trailing behind. We make it through without incident, and as we find seats near our gate, Snow finally speaks up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be okay for the flight right? You don’t need to have any… um… snacks before we board?” he asks, still only looking at my shoulder, his face beet red once again. My first instinct is to snap at him for accusing me of being a vampire, but then I remember that he knows and is probably just making sure I won’t drain him over the Atlantic. I roll my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could sit through a day of classes, I am sure I can survive eight hours without digging into my seat mates, Snow.” I try to keep my tone a little lighter, to show I’m mostly only teasing, and he flashes a small smile before sitting on the other side of Bunce, who had gone a bit stiff when Snow started speaking, but has relaxed now that we’ve managed to remain amicable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After waiting for what feels like an eternity, they finally call our seats to board, and because I am somehow the most unlucky (or maybe the most lucky) vampire in the universe, I am seated between Snow and the window, with Bunce one row in front of us. Snow looks a little nervous as the plane begins to pick up speed on the runway, and as it lifts off the ground he makes a wild grab for my hand, holding it tightly for a few minutes with his eyes clenched shut until the plane levels out a bit. His grip loosens, his eyes open, and he looks down at our hands, quickly snatching his back. He gives me a small look of horror, but after seeing that it's shock, not anger, on my face, he instead shoots me a sheepish grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he whispers, “I’ve never flown before and didn’t think it would be so… shaky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I snort a little. “You literally have wings you arse, of course you’ve flown.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes, and whines. “It’s a lot different. And I’m in control when I fly but I have no control over this plane. I need to have some control or my anxiety tends to bubble up a bit. Uh… at least that’s what my therapist says, sorry for the oversharing.” He grimaces and turns to look ahead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shake my head and look for something either smooth or comforting to say, but come up completely empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks back at me, summons up another small smile and says “Penny told me there’s movies and free snacks! Want to watch one with me? I like action movies normally, I’ll look for a decent one!” I nod, and accept the earbud he passes to me while tapping away at the screen in front of him, watching his face as he reacts to the different titles. I nod again as he suggests some movie I’ve never heard of, and marvel at how I came to be in this position where I can share headphones and watch a movie with Snow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SIMON</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, we had a bit of a rough start when I grabbed his hand (God, they felt so nice, and they cooled mine down so perfectly). And then I mentioned my therapist (who the fuck tells the boy they like about their therapist? As a part of the first real conversation they have had in months?). But I recovered. I am now working my way through my second package of biscuits, and Baz and I are leaned in together a little closer than we would be otherwise because of the headphones. And we’re watching a movie together. Me and Baz. I can almost feel the coolness of his skin and I keep thinking about the feeling of his hand and the look he gave me when I grabbed my hand back, a look that seemed like he wasn’t mad that I touched him. That’s a start, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> I try to shift my focus back to the movie and make a comment about the actor’s terrible form while he’s sword fighting the villain. Baz rolls his eyes and the corner of his mouth flies up for just a second. I smile again, loving that I can get a reaction like that out of him now. This is so much better than the cold Baz that only ignored or criticized me, and now I can tell when he’s actually being critical and when he’s just teasing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mostly, it’s just teasing now, or at least that’s what Penny always says. My therapist says that he probably has a lot of his own issues stemming from being a vampire which may have caused him to behave like such an arse to me. That, combined with all the political drama between his family and the Mage, and me by extension, would be enough to make any roommate relationship a little tense I suppose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that at least one of those things is no longer an issue, it’s easier to treat each other like people, not just as pawns in a mess we want no part of. While we were working together to find his mother’s killer, and he admitted that he didn’t actually hate me or want to kill me, it got me to really think about how I felt about Baz. That thought process took a bit of a back seat after the death of the Mage and the loss of my magic, but after I began to deal with some of my feelings in therapy, my feelings for Baz eventually got dredged up too and I realized that there was no heterosexual explanation for those feelings (something my therapist had to point out to me after I talked about how fit and perfect he was for longer than any non-at least kind of gay person would). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I still don’t know exactly what my label is or how I feel about women and men in general, but I do know that I like Baz, and that my feelings for him are not going anywhere any time soon. That is confirmed every time I see him, and today was certainly no different. His confidence filled up the entire room when he walked into the airport, and his white shirt and grey pants were perfectly tailored to his insanely fit body. His hair was loose, and a little longer than I remembered, and I almost forgot to be intimidated just from the shock of how amazing he looked. I met his beautiful grey eyes and was immediately overwhelmed as I quickly looked down and began to get flustered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being this close to him while he looks this fantastic is setting me a bit on edge, but I do begin to feel kind of tired as the second movie bleeds into the third. I’ve hardly slept all week, feeling too anxious about flying and Baz to really sleep properly, and despite the edge Baz gives me, I also feel safe with him. I begin to drift off, and apparently my half asleep mind decides that I can do whatever I want as my head moves to Baz’s shoulder and I turn my face towards his neck. I breathe in the comforting scent of cedar and bergamot as I fall asleep, finally feeling like I’m home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BAZ</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fucking hell, I am not going to make it out of this trip alive.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I'll hopefully have the next chapter ready for the beginning of next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have to apologize again for blatantly stealing lines and plot from canon! Some parts of Wayward Son are just so perfect that I really couldn't bear to change them!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>SIMON</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes snap open as the plane begins to dip down, and I blink into the sun coming in through the window. I feel Baz shift under me, and gulp as I realize that I’ve completely nestled into his shoulder, with my arm flung across his waist. I slowly look up, but can’t see anything other than his chin. I make a big show of yawning so he knows I woke up, and then pull back, smiling softly up at him and willing myself to stay calm even though I just spent who knows how long wrapped around the most fit man in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks for being my pillow.” I blush, managing to stammer something out without too much embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes again, then gives me a look that I can’t quite read. My eyes get drawn to the window as I see something other than blue and white. I lean over Baz so I can take in the endless spread of buildings. “I can see America!” I shout as I whip around to poke Penny through the crack between seats. She turns to look at me through the crack and I can just see the corner of her smile. I look back outside in awe, and grin as I think about how excited I am to touch down and really begin this trip with Penny and Baz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BAZ</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Snow fell asleep, I spent the remaining hours of the flight alternating between staring at Snow, and then staring out the window because I was too overwhelmed by how close he was, and then collecting myself and turning back to look at him. His face was practically buried in my neck and I could feel his warmth seeping into me everywhere he touched. I was so surprised when his arm moved around my waist that I couldn't contain my gasp, causing Penny to swivel around in her seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay there, Baz?” she whispered, raising her eyebrows after seeing the way Snow had become draped over me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded quickly, trying to maintain some composure, and she gave me a bit of a puzzled look before turning back to the front. I immediately turned my attention back to Snow, and my much improved view of his arm, as I thought about how ridiculous it was that only a bit of casual contact could get such a reaction out of me. Maybe I went into withdrawals after he left Watford, and that’s why I’ve become so sensitive to him. Or maybe I’m just ridiculously in love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We finally land and are able to collect our luggage fairly easily. Penny tells Simon and I to wait outside the exit while she goes to pick up the car she rented. We wait mostly in silence, while Snow watches all of the people moving around and the vehicles coming through to pick people up, and I watch Snow. Even after all that time on the plane, I still have not gotten my fill of soaking him in. I am distracted slightly by the intense heat of the sun, and feel my shirt cling somewhat uncomfortably in the humidity that feels so different from the dampness of the U.K.. I turn to Snow again as he gasps, then starts to run forward, abandoning his luggage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” he yells, and I see that he is running towards Penny who is pulling up in a classic blue convertible. The top is already down and he jumps over the door as soon as she rolls to a stop. She hops out to come pick up the rest of the luggage, and Snow immediately moves into the driver's seat, pretending to turn the wheel and shift, his grin outshining the sun. It almost hurts to see him look so happy, and I feel my love for him jolt through me like a shock, nearly feeling like his magic used to. I take a second to swallow my feelings down, then help Bunce with the bags. After they’re stowed in the boot, I approach the driver’s door after Penny pointedly hops in the back seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Budge over, Snow.” I open the door and slide in front of the wheel after Snow sighs and shuffles over to hang out the passenger door. I dig through my carry-on bag for a moment, fishing out my sunglasses that I had carefully wrapped in my mother’s scarf. I slip them onto my nose, and put the car in gear as I begin to navigate us out of the pick up queue and away from the airport. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After half an hour, I pull off the motorway into a sprawling suburb at Bunce’s direction. In another five minutes, I’m directed to park in front of a house that looks exactly like every other house on the block, different only in the shiny gold numbers hanging beside the door. Snow makes to get out of the car, but Bunce puts a hand on his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me a few minutes alone with him, please?” she asks, and Snow looks like he’s about to argue until I poke him, and raise an eyebrow at him, hoping he realizes that she might like to do something other than make friendly small talk when she’s seeing her boyfriend for the first time in nearly two years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, of course,” he stammers, after taking a moment to figure it out. Bunce beams, then turns around and races towards the door. Snow turns back to me after a second, smiling again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a car!” he exclaims for at least the third time since we left the airport. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to take it for a drive?” I ask, wanting to give him anything I possibly can because I’m ridiculous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, um, actually don’t know how. I never learned,” his face becoming downcast at the admission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll teach you,” I say, thinking of getting the chance to make him happy. “There’s basically no traffic here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Snow. Switch me.” I open the door and pass around the front of the car while Snow watches, then hops over to the driver’s side. I begin to direct him in the different steps of starting the car, his brow wrinkled in concentration. I ask him to run through the gears so he gets a feel for where each of them sit, but he has a hard time finding third. Without thinking, I place my hand over his to help him move into gear. He tenses up for a moment, but relaxes as he feels it shift into place. I can see his blush make an appearance again, and quickly remove my hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, now that you’ve found all the parts, we’re going to start the car. Make sure we’re in neutral, press the clutch, and turn the key.” Snow follows my instructions, and only stalls once before he manages to get us rolling down the street. He smiles as he feels the car move, and I feel myself smile a little at his excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now I know how attractive Snow looks behind the wheel of a car, and I’m grateful for my weakness, the weakness that allowed me to come along on this trip and see him in so many ways that I never would have before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SIMON</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We cruise around the neighbourhood as I begin to get a feel for the gears. It's a wonder that I’m able to drive at all after Baz placed his hand on top of mine. I nearly combusted at the feel of his hand after he willingly touched me, and could barely resist the urge to grab him by his shirt and snog him senseless. He had looked insanely fit behind the wheel with his sunglasses and his hair blown back and I could barely stand to look anywhere but at him as he navigated through traffic. It was almost a relief when I got behind the wheel because it gave me something to focus on other than him. Also, it's pretty amazing to be driving a convertible through the streets of a city in America.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It also means a lot to think that Baz cares enough to teach me how to drive, but that’s a thought to go over at another time when there’s a lot less going on. Right now, Baz is asking if I feel like trying the motorway, and I’m about to take the exit when I suddenly remember the reason we were in the suburb to begin with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!” I yell, “What about Penny?” I veer out of the exit lane more aggressively than necessary, and try to steer back into the neighbourhood. Baz shrieks a little as I careen across traffic, and I almost snort. He regains his composure pretty quickly though, and is soon trying to direct me back to Micah’s house. It’s hard to know which one is his because every house is exactly the same, and even Baz is starting to seem kind of lost until I see a familiar figure sitting on the curb. I pull up beside her, and make to get out of the car, but before I can undo my seatbelt Penny has already flopped face down into the back seat. I look at Baz, who seems to be equally confused. I start to speak but Penny rolls on to her side and holds up her hand in a gesture to be quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please just get us out of this city.” She asks, before rolling back over and going silent again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I should drive,” Baz says, as he gets out of the passenger side. I quickly slide over and Baz takes the wheel, steering us out of the suburb and onto the motorway, headed west. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We eventually pull over after I complain about needing to use the washroom, and I come back from the petrol station with a couple bags of crisps to find Baz and Penny huddled around her phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it really 31 hours to get to San Diego?” He sounds anxious, as if he’s surprised by the amount of time we’re here, as if our plane tickets didn’t show that we’re in America for five days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s clearly what it says.” Penny sounds exhausted, and her puffy eyes are screaming that something is wrong and something bad obviously happened with Micah but I don’t want to make her talk about it before she’s ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew it was that far?” Baz is talking to me now, I think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorta. I mean Penny said it was a road trip.” I shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you still signed up for it? For all of this?” He gestures around us, and then at himself. Is he really asking if I knew I was agreeing to spending so much time with him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, yea I did, yes.” I’m stammering and blushing. I really don’t know how to deal with him being so direct, and decide to change the topic. “I mean, all great American films have the big road trip across the country and the car and the group of teenagers and stuff, right? That’s what this vacation is about, or that was the plan we made, anyways.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raises an eyebrow at me, and I shrug again, still blushing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, then. Here we are, off to live the American dream, I suppose.” He starts the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny opens her mouth, as if to start one of her rants about the fallacies of the American Dream, a rant I’ve heard a number of times after she rings off of her phone calls with Micah. Maybe that topic makes her think of Micah too because she just hands me her phone with the map open before laying back down on the seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where to, Snow?” he asks, and I want to tell him that I’d go anywhere with him, but instead I swallow those words and find our marker on the map.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iowa?” I say, like a question, unsure of how to say the name of whatever state we’re trying to get to. He smiles a bit, probably because I butchered the name.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iowa it is, then.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>BAZ</b>
</p><p>
  <span>After following signs pointing to Iowa we eventually make it into the state, although it takes nearly three hours. I drive for another two and a half after that until Snow insists that we pull over at a place called The Cheesecake Factory for some food. We’ve been on the motorway for hours and I feel burnt and blown to hell. I make a run for the toilets after we park, hoping I can salvage my hair before Snow or Bunce can say anything about how awful it is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I desperately try to flatten it down, and after examining the particularly blackened spot on my nose, I try to achieve some level of composure and make my way to where Bunce and Snow are sitting. Bunce appears to be trying very hard not to cry, and Snow is rubbing her back. Even when he looks confused and worried he is still so adorable that it makes my heart hurt. I slide in on the other side of Bunce while he talks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry Pen, I know how much you cared about him.” Snow says while leaning around her to look at me, his eyes pleading for help. It’s pretty easy to deduce that Bunce and her boyfriend had broken up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Micah was a tosser anyways,” I throw in, “You can do better.” I grab her hand and squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t supposed to have to do better, I was supposed to be done. I was supposed to have that part of my life sorted so I could focus on more important things.” She chokes out, as she fails to keep a few tears from escaping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pen, love really isn’t supposed to be like that. It’s not something you check off, it’s something that you think about and feel every day. It’s like completely consuming, you know?” Snow sounds a little worked up now, and glances at me quickly after his outburst before blushing and looking down at his hand resting on Bunce’s leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leans in to his shoulder and sniffles. “When did you get to know so much about love, Si?” she asks, before looking up to see the somewhat horrified look on his face, then back to me. He chokes a little, and I decide that I don’t want to hear any more from him in case Wellbelove’s name comes up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right, Bunce, which means that he really wasn’t the one for you, okay?” I rub circles on her hand with my thumb, trying to be soothing. “You deserve to find someone that makes you feel like you’re burning up from the inside out, that makes you feel so in love that it hurts, and since Micah clearly didn’t do that, you’ll have to keep looking for someone who can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raises an eyebrow at me, and I can see her surprise at my contribution to this discussion. I look away, and try to stop her from reading into it too much by grabbing my menu. “Now, what are we ordering? The waiter will be here any second.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PENNY</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I entered this terrible restaurant feeling understandably upset, and while I’m still angry and hurt over Micah and how things ended between us, I’ve suddenly got something else more pressing, or at least less painful, to think about. I don’t understand how I didn’t notice before, but now that I’ve seen it, I can’t stop thinking about how much sense it makes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon will be the first to admit (now, after a year of therapy) that he was never really in love with Agatha, and that they only dated because they both felt it was what was expected. He also liked the idea of getting to have a future where he was alive, and having Agatha made him feel like he could make it to that supposedly happy ending. After one particularly intense counselling session a few months ago, he asked for Agatha’s phone number, and had an hours long conversation with her where they both talked over their relationship and he came away happier than I’d seen him in a long time. For a second I was worried that he had somehow talked her into getting back together, but he said that they had reached a better understanding of each other or something, and that now they were good friends again. I see them texting and calling a bit, and I’m really glad that they were able to sort out their relationship.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of this to say that he obviously did not learn much about love, romantic love at least, from his relationship with Agatha. So who was he talking about? When I looked up, he seemed absolutely horrified that he had said something so personal in front of Baz, but then when Baz started talking, Simon was clearly making doe eyes as Baz mentioned love too. Unless Simon had met someone cute at his work that he wasn’t telling me about, Baz and I are the only people he actually sees on a somewhat regular basis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that I had finally puzzled my way there, it seemed unbelievably obvious. I ran through all the times Baz had popped over to our flat in the last couple months, and it was so clear that Simon wasn’t scared of Baz, he was just horribly failing at talking to his crush. (More than crush? Is he that in love with him? He must be, to feel that strongly about love.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going further back, it explains why Simon was suddenly so eager to form a truce with Baz, and why he wanted to help him with finding out what happened to his mother. It also explains why he was so worried when Baz didn’t show up at the beginning of eighth year. And it explains all the obsessing and the following and… really just everything about how he acted around and about Baz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicks and Slicks, I wonder how long he’s known! Did he know why he did all of that crazy stuff at Watford while he was doing it? Did he figure it out in therapy? I need to get him alone so I can ask about it. I’m practically vibrating with questions as we scarf down the food we ordered. Baz mumbles something about needing to check on the car, and normally I would call him out on lying when he could just tell us that he needs to hunt, but now I’m too excited about getting a second alone with Simon. After watching them through supper, it’s become even more clear by the unending staring and blushing that Simon is nursing a seriously bad crush, and that Baz may be right there with him (although that particular hypothesis requires more research and observation before it can be confirmed). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Baz is out of earshot, I turn to Simon. “When did you figure that out!” I ask, still excited by my discovery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He looks genuinely confused and I realize that I probably need to be a lot more specific.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you figure out that you’re in love with Baz? Did you know at school? Does he know?” I go a little overkill with the questions now that the topic has been made clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sputters and chokes out variations of “I don’t!” and “Never!” and “What makes you think?” until I fix him with a raised eyebrow. That quiets him down, and he takes a deep breath, clearly collecting his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured it out over Christmas.” he says, looking at his hands and clearly hesitant to give his admission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like last Christmas? I thought there was a bit of a weird vibe when we got to Baz’s house!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no! No. Um, well there was a moment that I thought… Well I think I did almost kind of kiss him but then there was other stuff going on or whatever but um… No. It was actually this Christmas and I was talking to my therapist and Baz came up because we were talking about how I felt about Christmas and then I said that the one positive thing from that Christmas was staying at Baz’s and then we talked more about Baz and then I complained about how fit and perfect he was, um and then…” he finally pauses to breathe and then blushes brilliantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then she asked about my sexuality and I was shocked because I had literally never thought about it before. And then we talked for forever and I realized that I was maybe kind of super attracted to Baz and then we talked more and then it was clear that I was like actually in love with him and I wanted to tell you but it's embarrassing and totally hopeless so it's not worth talking about you know?” and then he just looks incredibly sad, and I feel terrible that I haven’t been able to be there for him while he was feeling broken up over this. I pull him into a hug, and I feel him sag into me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But hey,” he says, pulling back, “Today so isn’t about me, Pen. I’m here for you, okay?” I’m suddenly brought back to my own emotional wreck, and I tug Simon in for another hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Si. At least we’ll always have each other right?” I find myself close to tears again, but I figure I owe him a tiny bit of reassurance before I get lost in my own feelings again. “Hey. I know you know this, but I support you no matter who you love. Even if it's a dramatic, rich vampire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs, then gives me a watery smile. “You’re the best Penny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes to say something else but he’s interrupted by Baz knocking on the window and gesturing to the car. I wipe my nose, and we give each other one last hug before slipping out of the booth. Thank magic for Simon. I don’t want to meddle too much, but I know I need to figure out what Baz’s feelings are so I know if I should encourage Simon, or if I should try and help him get over Baz.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm hoping to be able to update daily until I get all of the chapters up, at least as long as I can keep up! Thanks for reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Its the ren faire! I couldn't decide if still using the ren faire was copying the book too much, but then I decided that was kind of the point of this, and the ren faire scene in Wayward Son was flawless, so here we are! Again, this is completely self indulgent, so please don't judge me too much :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>SIMON</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We leave the restaurant and pile back into the car, Penny giving me a wink before hopping in the back seat. For all of Penny’s talk of sharing driving, it seems like Baz is doing most of it so far, although he hasn’t asked to switch yet and I’m certainly not complaining. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he pulls back onto the motorway, I begin to feel relaxed again. I was terrified when Penny asked about my feelings, but now that she knows I’m just relieved, and her figuring it out on her own was a lot easier than my having to work up the nerve to tell her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I lean over and turn up the radio, letting the sound of classic American rock bleed out of the speakers, barely audible over the wind blowing over the windshield. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I finally turn to actually look at Baz, and am shocked to find his hair held back by a scarf.  He looks like an old movie star, with the sunglasses and the old car and that scarf, and altogether he’s overwhelmingly gorgeous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did the scarf come from?” I try to yell the question at him over the wind and the music.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” he yells back, not taking his eyes off the road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The scarf! Where’s it from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, Snow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I realize he can’t hear me at all, even with his vampire hearing. I take my only chance to say this to him, almost to his face. “You’re beautiful!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches to turn the radio down, and I can actually hear him when he says, “Sorry Snow, I still didn’t quite catch that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh um,” I stutter, hoping that he’s telling the truth, “I like your scarf! Where’s it from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was my mother’s,” he says, almost smiling, “I brought it to wrap my sunglasses in but I figured it might help with the wind too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smile back at him, happy that he would share something personal with me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny pops up in the back, looking upset again, and I just feel absolutely terrible for her. It’s starting to get dark and as she yells, “I think we should pull over at the next inn,” I find myself agreeing with her. Baz nods, and within ten minutes we’ve gotten ourselves a room at a very cheap inn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny dumps her bags on the floor and faceplants on the bed by the window. I’m left in the doorway standing next to Baz. I wonder what he would say if I suggested that we just share the other bed, but I decide that I don’t need to deal with what would surely be a very negative reaction to that tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take the sofa,” I say, placing my bags at the end of it, before dipping into the bathroom while Baz sets his suitcase up on the other bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I run some water over my face, trying to wipe off some of the grime, and when I see myself in the mirror, I almost don’t recognize myself. My skin has tanned a bit, and I have even more freckles somehow, although if you’d asked before I wouldn’t have said it was possible. My hair seems lighter and it looks messed up and windblown to hell. I pull at it a bit, and marvel at how different I look. Maybe this different version of myself that is starting to emerge in America will be one that is brave enough to tell Baz I’m madly in love with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BAZ</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <span>I was starting to feel like coming to America was a massive mistake, if my blackened nose and Bunce’s failed relationship is anything to go by, but as we settle in at the motel, the thought of getting to share a room with Snow for the first time in well over a year is a reminder that this mess is worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After he leaves the bathroom and goes to settle down on the couch, I take a shower, washing off the dirt and the sun and whatever garbage got on me while I tracked down stray cats behind the restaurant. Definitely not my favourite blood, but it's better than nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I leave the shower and finish my night time routine before slipping out of the bathroom, finding the room dark, and both Bunce and Snow already settled in. It sounds like Bunce might be trying not to cry, but I assume the fact that she’s so quiet means she doesn’t want to talk about it. Personally, I couldn’t imagine how I would respond to being broken up with by the person I thought I was going to spend forever with. I start to go batty when I haven’t seen Snow in more than a month or so, and I don’t think there’s anything between us that can be qualified as any kind of relationship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It sounds like Snow has already passed out, so I put my toiletries away and slide under the covers, ready to fall asleep listening to Snow breathe. It’s been an exhausting day, and with Snow just a few feet away from me, I almost feel like I’m home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I wake up in the morning feeling almost refreshed, the night full of dreams of Snow basking in the sun. I open my eyes and see him and Bunce sitting on the other bed, talking quietly. I hear the word love and decide I don’t want to listen any more closely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I quickly get up and gather my clothes and toiletries and disappear in the bathroom, hoping to go unnoticed. I emerge a few minutes later and they’ve moved to the couch, with their packed bags sitting at their feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Bunce, Snow. Are we off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bunce nods, her eyes lingering on mine as Snow stands up and shakes out his wings, a sight I can’t help but watch. Bunce’s eyes move to Snow, and she claps as she moves to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Si, I better deal with those.” She points her hand at Snow, with both her ring and a bell hanging off of it, and recites her new spell. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>Everytime a bell rings, an angel gets its wings.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” She quickly recites the second spell, then pockets the bell and grabs her luggage. We check out, and as we leave the office I offer Snow the keys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” He asks, “I’ve only driven once though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a motorway, Snow, even a toddler could drive on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grins, snatches the keys, and jumps in front of the wheel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I make for the backseat, but Penny is already there, smiling at me, and I swear she winks as I grab the handle for the passenger door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We’ve been driving for four or five hours when Snow begins waving around to get our attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look! Can we stop there? Please? I’m starving!” He’s pointing at a sign for something called the Omaha Renaissance Festival and Faire, and Bunce is leaning forward between us, her thumb sticking up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod my assent to this terrible idea, but it is gratifying to see Snow beam as he takes the exit. He follows the signs until we get to a parking lot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he pulls to a stop and him and Penny get out, I take the scarf out of my hair, shaking it out before pulling the rearview mirror towards me, seeing that the scarf did a perfect job of keeping my hair in place. I look over at Snow as I go to get out of the car, and he’s got his eyes on me, with his tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth. I raise an eyebrow at him, and he blushes before turning to follow Penny. Strange. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We get to the entrance and wait in line to pay admissions when some man walks by and rings a bell. Snow’s wings immediately pop open, and we all freeze in horror. Within seconds, there’s clapping and a girl runs up and begins touching them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What an amazing set of wings!” she shouts, “You made these?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow looks deeply confused, but stutters out a response, “Um, yea I did I guess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow this material is fantastic. Great job dude!” She steps back, snaps a picture, and walks off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We exchange looks of confusion, but as Bunce looks around, I see her start to look a little less put off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like it’s a costume party or something! Look!” She points at people dressed up in viking costumes, and another group carrying around swords while wearing capes and fake elf ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that explains why no one is questioning my wings.” Snow says as we get to the front of the queue. We pay and head in, before we pause in shock again. Spread out in front of us is a village, built to look like it's based in medieval times or something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wicked!” Snow says, before pushing forward, clearly in awe of his surroundings. I personally am horrified by how weird this all is, but as long as I keep my eyes on Snow, I’m pretty happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Food!” he exclaims, and leads me and Bunce over to a stand that is apparently selling turkey legs. He orders some food, and we find a table to sit at while we take in the strangeness of this place. After he finishes shoveling the food into his mouth, we walk around some more, with Bunce pointing out all of the shops and getting offended at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wands? Those cannot be real! Crystal balls? Is this place trying to personally attack me?” she seems to be getting quite worked up at all of the knock off magickal items that are floating around here. “Hold on!” she says, tromping off into one of the shops, probably to grill some poor Normal about where they found dragon teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on then,” Snow says, walking towards a stand set up with a variety of weapons on display. He grabs a sword,  checking the balance before tossing it at me. I catch it, although I can’t do much with a sword. “That one’s shit,” he says, before picking up another one to look at. I set it down, finding a collection of foam swords next to the broadswords. I smile, picking up two, and tossing one at Snow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try this on for size,” I say, before pointing the tip of my sword at him. He smiles, before setting the metal sword down and taking the foam one into his right hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I knock his sword with mine, and he tips his back towards mine, smiling. We spar, and he’s obviously going easy on me considering he fought with a sword professionally for years and I’ve not held one more than once or twice before today. “No wonder that Chimaera almost ate us, if this is how well you use a sword,” I tease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Chimaera was a lot less distracting,” he says, then blushes, and before I can think about what he meant, he’s attacking a little more aggressively, sending me back a couple steps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I parry his next swing, but he’s relentless now, and forces me backwards until I’m against the tent post. His sword is pressed against my throat and it moves as I swallow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know how to use a sword, Baz.” It’s ridiculous but it feels like an innuendo and as always, I’m endlessly grateful that I can barely blush, especially as it becomes clear how close he is. He’s staring at me as I bring my eyes to his, and then he looks down (at my mouth?) and licks his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m looking at his now and wondering what he would do if I kissed him. He’s so close and he smells so good, and as he shifts it almost seems like he’s leaning towards me and there’s no way I’ll be able to stop myself if he comes even a breath closer, I’m starting to close my eyes, and then I hear a familiar voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Simon! Baz! Over here!” He lurches back, and I step to the side, clearing my throat. His eyes flicker to mine before he turns to where Bunce was shouting from.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming, Pen!” he calls, walking towards her. I pause for a moment, trying to catch my breath and regain some composure before I follow after him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get out of here, if we get going we might be able to make it into Colorado tonight.” she says. I’m a little annoyed that she interrupted us just to tell us to leave, although I should be thankful that she kept me from doing something life ruining. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow complains, but I toss in my agreement, and we head for the exit. Snow offers me the keys, but I tell him to drive in an attempt to mollify him, and he seems to perk up as he starts the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He navigates us back to the motorway, and as we get up to the speed I relax into the seat, simultaneously hoping that I never get so close to kissing him again, and wishing that I could throw him down on the seat and snog the life out of him right now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you again for reading!!! And thank you so much for the comments, its kind of wild to see that you guys are actually reading this!!! 💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now I'm apologizing for taking liberties again as I needed to have Shepard but had to come up with a way to include him without the vampires... So forgive me if any of this is a little OOC!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>SIMON</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank Merlin for Penny. She just saved my fucking life, I can’t believe that I was about to kiss Baz. He probably would have bit me or cursed me or something. Just because he’s been friendly does not mean that he would respond well to getting attacked with my mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m thankful for the distraction of driving so I can’t overthink what happened too much. In fact, I’m paying so much attention to the road that I notice that there’s a truck that’s been directly behind us for at least two hours. It seems strange that it hasn’t passed us or taken an exit, and I make sure to keep an eye on it as night falls. After another hour, I decide that it can’t be a coincidence, so I take the next exit to see if the truck stays behind us. Baz and Penny both look at me confused, and I yell over the sound of the wind as the truck turns off to follow us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’re being followed!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny turns around to look at the truck bearing down on us, and Baz checks the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to spell them!” Penny announces, but Baz interjects.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t! You don’t want to hurt anyone without knowing whether or not they deserve it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I don’t want them to hurt us first!” I say, and tell Penny to get on with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Get Lost</b>
  <span>” she casts, but nothing happens. We all hold our breath, waiting to see if it will set in. The truck continues to follow, and I make a reckless turn onto a gravel road before accelerating, rocks kicking up behind us. I think for a moment that we may have lost them, but the headlights appear again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get to a town or something, so we’re not alone,” Baz says, and Penny tries to look up a map, but she doesn’t have any service.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I keep making turns, trying my best to lose the truck, but their lights never disappear for more than a few moments. The headlights start blinking, in a seemingly random pattern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What in Merlin’s name does that mean?” I ask, shifting up to fourth gear and pushing the pedal down as far as it can. We shoot off into the night, but the truck is relentless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After another minute, Baz and Penny gasp simultaneously, and my wings reappear out of nowhere. Penny yells, “This is a dead spot! Get out of here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before I can react, the lights on the dash go haywire, and the car stops accelerating. I have no idea what I did, but the car is rolling to a stop and I try to pull off onto a dirt side road.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the fuck did the car stop?” Baz asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been spelling the petrol to refill, it must be gone because of the dead spot!” Penny begins trying to cast, but obviously nothing is happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The truck pulls up behind us, and Baz immediately pushes Penny and I behind him, standing slightly crouched in a defensive position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A man, about our age, jumps out of the truck. He waves and smiles at us. “Hello!” he says, surprisingly friendly for someone who has been chasing us across the Nebraskan countryside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” I answer, trying to keep things friendly, if that’s how he’s going to act. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny is apparently not worried about feeling him out, because she immediately starts making demands. “What do you want? Tell us what you’re doing following us!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah,” he says, laying his hands out in front of him, trying to placate her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to set you on edge. I just um, well I saw those wings and I wanted to meet you guys.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you chased us across an entire state?” Baz asks, clearly annoyed, “You could have just asked to see them like everyone else there did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I didn’t think you would answer the questions I want to ask around other people.” he replies, like his line of thought is obvious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And exactly what questions would you like to ask?” I say, wondering how I’m going to pretend that I made these, or at least how I made them without magic since technically I did make them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um- I just wanted to know what you are? Sorry if that’s rude, I’ve just never met one of you before and I needed to know more about you. I mean I’ve met vampires and Speakers, although never ones that travel together, that was strange enough, but then I saw your wings and I just had to talk to you!” He says, clearly getting excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baz and Penny are immediately on edge. “What’s a speaker?” she asks, “What are you?” she tags on as an afterthought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You are a Speaker, you should know what that is?” he asks, seeming confused now, “But I’m just a Normal, sorry I should’ve led with that maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now I’m on edge. A mage or some kind of magical creature recognizing other mages and vampires is one thing, but a Normal shouldn’t know that those exist, let alone know that they are Normals. And why does he have a different term for Penny?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I ask that, and he says “Oh, you guys must not be from around here, I guess that should be obvious from the accents. You really don’t know what Speaker means though? It’s just a person who can speak with magic, it’s pretty explanatory. Why are you guys here? Why don’t you know anything?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think you should be the one asking the questions.” Baz snarls, baring his fangs. I think the guy finally realizes that this could be dangerous for him, and he immediately takes a step back and then smiles again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’ve been rude, can we start over?” We all just look at him, a little dumbstruck at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He holds out his hand, “Hi, I’m Shepard from Omaha, and I would love to officially meet you guys!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baz rolls his eyes and Penny snorts, but I take a step forward. “Hi Shepard from Omaha, I’m Simon, and I think we would like to know how a Normal knows about mages and vampires.” Baz puts his arm out and pushes me back a bit, but Shepard seems to like my attempt to match his friendliness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just um, super observant! And I like to meet new people, like you guys!” he says, continuing to smile, but looking a little shifty now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny doesn’t seem to like that answer, and Baz growls, taking a step forward. It's an unfairly attractive and distracting sound but I try to refocus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Shepard says, “Let me just show you something.” Shepard is reaching for his pocket and within seconds Baz is at him with his fangs at his throat before he can even get his hand out of his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BAZ</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t know what this guy wants, but even the chance of him pulling out a gun or some other crazy thing that the American government allows people to carry around is enough to make me jump the second he reaches for his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve got my fangs at his throat in an instant, and if he so much as breathes I’m ready to sink in. He smells tempting enough as it is, especially since I’ve only had a few cats in the last day or so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow seems to be worried about the guy, as he’s walking closer and asks me to take a step back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you give us more specifics, Shepard? That might help my friends relax a little.” I’ve never seen Snow be this diplomatic, especially not in a fight. He’s usually much more of an attack now, ask questions later kind of person, and I’m a little curious as to why that changed. Maybe it's because he doesn’t have his sword any more? I do back off enough that this guy can talk without getting his throat punctured, just to let Snow give his tactic a try. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh sorry, I was just going to show you this group I’m sort of a part of. We’re kind of like magic followers I guess? We’re basically just a bunch of Normals, we call ourselves Talkers here by the way, and we compare notes on the magic we find! I usually watch for signs of magic, and if I notice something I’ll just introduce myself to the Maybe and go from there!”  He smiles again, as if that’s a perfectly acceptable answer and not super fucking weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What in Morgana’s name is a… What did you say?” Bunce asks, clearly still very annoyed at the Normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Maybe! It means a Magical Being,” the guy says, “I’ve met all kinds of Maybes, although I haven’t actually met a vampire yet! Or one of whatever you are, Simon, I’d love to learn more about you!” He’s getting excited again, which only annoys me, and seemingly Bunce, but Snow just looks kind of confused. Shepard continues, “And I’ve never actually gotten to talk with a Speaker! Normally I’m pretty good at making friends with Maybes, but Speakers never seem to want to chat too much, some of my Maybe friends have quite a bit to say about that, but-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow cuts him off before he can get too into his rant. “So you just introduce yourself, and these other Maybes or whatever just start talking to you about themselves?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Shepard smiles, and is clearly very proud of this. “Usually, anyways! And I normally do them a favour or two so they can see that I only want to help. Can I help you guys? I assume you were using magic to refill your gas, and that’s why your car quit all of the sudden? I can give you a ride!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bunce looks quite offended at this. “We’re not going to get help from the person who caused us to need help in the first place!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard apologizes, “Sorry y’all, like I said, I just wanted to meet you! What are you doing in America anyways, you sound… British?” he guesses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re on a vacation,” Snow offers, “a roadtrip to visit some friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you came without knowing anything? I mean, you drove right into a Quiet Zone, that wasn’t great planning!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bunce manages to look even more put out at this, although to me that’s the first thing he’s said that makes any sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He means a dead spot, right?” Snow asks, looking at me and then Bunce. I nod, and he seems to be satisfied about figuring that out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what I can do for you guys!” Shepard announces, after a moment of silence. “I can be a kind of tour guide for you! I can show you the sights, let you in on how us locals live, and all that other touristy stuff! We can even take my truck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We won’t all fit in there, will we?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s your issue with that suggestion Simon? That would be insane!” Bunce is clearly starting to get a little worked up, but I’m a little more hesitant to reject him immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you stay here a moment, and us Maybes will have a chat, yea?” I say to the Normal. He nods, and I pull Bunce aside, Snow falling in beside us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we should do it!” Snow says immediately, “Vacations have tour guides in films sometimes, right? He can give us the full road trip experience!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bunce goes to argue, but I interrupt. “I agree with Snow.” I say, and they both stare at me in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do?” Snow asks, and then blushes when I nod. I feel myself start to warm up too, but I try to ignore the butterflies and explain myself to Bunce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We clearly have no idea how magic works here, and I personally would like to avoid running into any more dead spots, or Crowley forbid any of those other magical creatures he talks about. Also, I’m tired of driving, and that sports car, while fun, is not practical. Plus, as Snow said, it wouldn’t hurt to have someone who could actually show us around a bit, seeing as this is supposed to be a vacation.” Snow beams at that, and I have to fight off a smile of my own. Bunce still looks skeptical, so I add in, “If he tries anything, I’ll break his neck.” Snow is smiling at me and asking me if I know how to break a neck, and the way he’s looking at me is making me feel like I’d do anything to convince Bunce. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks between Snow and I, before interrupting our conversation on the best method of beheading with a sigh. “Fine, but I’m adding some conditions.” She turns back to the Normal and takes a couple steps towards him. “Alright Normal, we’ll take you up on that. But, I have some rules.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Normal smiles, “Of course,” he says graciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You cannot write down anything you “observe” about us, you cannot tell your little group about us, and you don’t get to pester us with questions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-” he interrupts, clearly unhappy with those terms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow jumps in, “I’ll answer questions!” and the Normal smiles, and continues to smile even as I throw in a “Within reason.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all settled then! Grab your stuff and we’ll get back on the road!” We all grab our luggage out of the car, and Snow holds up the keys to the Mustang, as a question. I shrug (a terrible habit I’ve picked up from him in less than two days) and he decides to just toss the keys on the seat of the car before skipping off to the Normal. Bunce follows behind him, still looking very unhappy but resigned to our new fate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I approach, the Normal says, “Simon was right though, we won’t all fit. Is there a spell for that? Or someone could ride in the back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow immediately hops in the back of the truck, and I’m disappointed that I won’t get to sit pressed up against him in the cab, but I’m glad I’ll get to be in a fully covered vehicle for a change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We toss the luggage in with Snow, and Bunce and I get into the cab, her right next to the Normal and me pressed against the door. Snow gives us the thumb’s up from the back through the window, and Shepard takes off back down the gravel roads, hopefully taking us towards civilization.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within a few minutes, I feel the magic snap back into me, and Bunce has her ring pressed to the Normal’s neck without a second’s hesitation. She’s casting numerous intention spells on him, but all they seem to reveal is that he wants something from us, unsurprising since he’s clearly gasping for information on “Maybes”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bunce seems satisfied, and the Normal seems relatively unaffected, although as soon as she’s done casting he starts asking questions about the spells and whatever else. I tune them out immediately, staring out the window, and occasionally sneaking glances back at Snow, hoping we find a town with a motel soon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!!! I should have another chapter ready to post before the end of today hopefully!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>SIMON</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The view of the sky from the back of this truck is absolutely amazing. The stars are beautiful and it feels like I’m completely free. It’s a little chilly but I’m too content to really feel the cold. The only bad thing about being back here by myself is that I have time to overthink every interaction I’ve had with Baz on this trip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fair we stopped at in particular is providing a lot of material for me to think about, and while I’m normally pretty good at not thinking about things, Baz has always been the one topic that I could not ignore. I was so close to him while we were pretending to fight, and I keep reliving that moment when I could feel his breath on my lips. I find myself imagining that Penny didn’t interrupt us and that I was brave enough to close the gap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m always pulled back to reality though when I think about how Baz actually feels about me. It hasn’t felt like he hates me in a long time, but I still don’t know if he actually likes me or thinks of me at least as a friend. Maybe asking him about that is something I could be brave enough to do, since I’m certainly not brave enough to put all of my feelings on the table. It would be kind of amazing to have some assurance that Baz at least thinks about me, and even being labelled as his friend would really be more than I could ever expect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m still considering this when street lights begin to appear and the truck slows down. We come to a stop after pulling off the highway into the parking lot of a motel, and Penny and Baz come around the back to grab their luggage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spell me?” I ask Penny, as I figure I shouldn’t walk into a motel lobby with giant red wings, and Penny casts quickly before I hop out of the back. Shepard doesn’t appear to have much in the way of luggage, and he leads the way as we file into the main entrance with our bags. Within moments, we’ve got keys to a double room. Penny walks in and collapses on the furthest bed again, and Shepard excuses himself to the bathroom for a shower. I’m not sure how the sleeping arrangements will work with another person here, so I perch on the edge of the couch, and Baz looks equally uncertain. I gesture beside me, “Have a sit while we wait for him to decide, maybe?” Baz nods and seems to somewhat reluctantly take a seat next to me. My mind goes back to what I’d been thinking about on the drive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before I have a chance to doubt myself, I blurt out “Are we friends?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Baz raises an eyebrow at me, looking a little surprised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m blushing now, and I try to stumble through an explanation. “It’s uh, well it's just that we never really talked about us or um, not us but like, what we are? Um no that's-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baz cuts me off. “Snow, take a breath.” I try to take his suggestion, because I’m royally fucking this up and as much as I want there to be an us I don’t think those words belong in a conversation about friendship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I try again, staring at his feet “Sorry, I just mean that I like talking to you and I like getting along, and this trip has been really fun so far and I think you think so too maybe? At least I hope so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a long silence, and I look back at him. He’s frowning, looking on edge, and I feel like I must have made a mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, sorry, I didn’t mean to make it weird, I just like this and I wanted to tell you and I didn’t think you still hated me so I thought I would say that but I feel like I’m ruining it now and-” Im babbling now, nervous that I’ve said too much, but I stilll can’t stop myself, when he mercifully cuts me off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Snow. You haven’t ruined anything.” His voice is soft, and I feel like maybe this is still going okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smile at him. “Thanks, Baz.” I pause, and decide to take a leap. “And thank you for being nice to me and stuff. Like I said, I like getting to hang out with you, and um, I definitely think of you as a friend.” His eyes shift up to meet mine, unreadable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Snow.” he says. He nods then, like he’s made a decision, and stands up, “We can be friends.” He holds out his hand, and it takes me a moment but I catch on. I grab it, and he pulls me up so I’m standing right in front of him, close enough that if I reached up, I could brush my lips against his. I swear his eyes move down to my lips, and I lick them in anticipation, my eyes moving down to the hard lines of his mouth that contrast his incredibly soft looking lips. I look back up to his eyes as they flit away, and he steps back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shake on it,” he says, and he starts moving my hand up and down, pulling me out of thoughts of his mouth. I feel the calluses on his hand and savour the way his muscles shift as we shake hands, apparently sealing our new status as friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drops my hand, and the loss of his touch feels enormous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m going to go for a walk,” he says as he goes for the door. He shuts the door softly behind him. I practically melt back onto the couch, reeling from our conversation. Friends is better than nothing, I try to tell myself, although my heart aches at the reality of that being all we’ll ever have. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BAZ</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <span>I nearly sprint outside once I get out the door, and I sink down to the ground as I reach the alley behind the motel. I lean back against the wall and try to suck in as much of the cool night air as I can. Friends. Just friends, only friends, mates, whatever. More than I ever thought I would have with Simon, and yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet that word is burning my throat, nearly suffocating me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gasp, trying not to choke on a sob, which feels so incredibly melodramatic. I shouldn’t be on the verge of tears because I’m friends with somebody. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except that conversation reminded me of how truly kind Snow is, and how forgiving and brave and caring he is. He made an effort to establish that he thought of me, his previous archnemesis and a fucking vampire, as a friend. I always think that I love him more than should be possible, and then something like this happens and I love him even more than before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I allow myself one more minute to wallow in my feelings before I pull myself together. I manage to find a few rats to drain, and then I try to quietly slip back into the room. It looks like Snow decided to take the couch, and the Normal is curled up in the armchair by the window, leaving me the bed. I take my time in the bathroom before settling in on the bed, already feeling chilled and wishing I had Snow to keep me warm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I wake up first, and am grateful to have a few more minutes to myself in the morning after a night of dreams that I haven’t had since Watford, ones involving fire and Snow and swords. Apparently all my subconscious needed was a reminder of how Snow looked holding a sword to fall back into my suicidal teenage fantasies, and I certainly have not missed them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time I’ve changed and finished up in the bathroom, everyone else seems to have woken up, with the Normal sitting up, fully alert, and Bunce gathering up a new set of clothes. “Morning Baz,” she says, smiling at me as she passes by me to change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod at Shepard, who only spares me a quick glance before turning back to watch Snow, who is stretching his arms and yawning, his wings spread out behind him. While Shepard is clearly transfixed with Snow’s wings, I’m focused on the inch of skin peeking out between his shirt and the waistband of pants, and then I’m thinking about how he’s only wearing pants, and then I look away before I get caught staring. Bunce walks out of the bathroom just as I’m looking away, and she gives me a suspicious look before going back over to her bags. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Normal Tour Guide, where are we off to today?” She still sounds fairly unhappy with this arrangement, though I imagine it’ll only take some of Snow’s ridiculous enthusiasm to get her fully on board. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it depends on what direction of the country we’re headed in? I’ve got some ideas but I don’t want to take you too far off course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bunce glares at him, clearly unwilling to give him any information, but Snow provides the answer quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re meeting our friend in San Diego, so whichever direction that is!” He’s standing now, although he has yet to put on jeans, thank Crowley I can’t blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, perfect! In that case, we could go visit one of my friends that lives in the Rockies in Colorado? It’s only a few hours from here, and it's on the way to the coast. I haven’t visited with her in a while, so she’ll be happy to see me!” Shepard seems excited now that he’s made his suggestion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow smiles and nods. He’s finally pulled on some clothes, and grabs his bag. “If that’s settled, I’ll go wait at the truck. Spell me, Penny?” She runs through her spells while rolling her eyes, and he ducks out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning back to the Normal, she makes it clear that she is much more reluctant. “Is this a “magical creature you’ve blackmailed” friend, or just some boring Normal friend?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks put off at this, and replies “I’ve never blackmailed anyone. I really am friends with them all, you know. Friends help each other, and that’s all I’m doing.” This is a lot of talking about friends, which is pulling me back to my conversation with Snow last night. It's acceptable to keep your friend company while waiting for your other friends to get ready, right? I decide it is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds great,” I announce, “Meet you at the car.” I collect my luggage and leave the room, hoping I can catch up with Snow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter! Thanks so much for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>PENNY</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m still not sold on this Normal, and I certainly do not appreciate Baz and Simon abandoning me with him. After Baz slips out after Simon (he’s following him? Does that mean he’s into him? I definitely caught him staring at Simon) I finish shoving my clothes into my bag and do one last check around to make sure Simon didn’t forget anything.  The Normal is still standing in the room, looking at me expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” I snap at him, annoyed that I have to put up with another person. Baz and Simon are already enough of a handful, on top of the mess with Micah which I have yet to really deal with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re okay with this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I roll my eyes at him. “It looks like I’ve been outvoted, so we’re visiting your ‘friend’ regardless of my feelings.” I stomp out the door with my bags in tow to the lobby, the Normal trailing behind me.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you aren’t happy with it, we can do something else. It just seems like you have a real appreciation for magic and magickal creatures, so I want to show you some of what America has to offer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit trying to butter me up, Normal. Flattery isn’t going to make me like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He winces, “My name is Shepard. And I’m not trying to do anything, I just really like learning and sharing what I’ve found out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I ignore him as we reach the front desk, and continue to do so as we walk back to the truck after checking out. As we get around into the parking lot, I see Baz and Simon laughing together, and I can’t believe that I missed how Simon feels about him. His eyes are sparkling, and everything about his body language is screaming how into Baz he is. From here, it looks like Baz is giving it right back, with his echoing laughter and slight smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to go, boys?” I ask, tossing my bags into the back of the truck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon nods, beaming at me, and Baz ignores me in favour of staring at Simon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll ride in the back again then, Simon?” the Normal asks, and Simon nods again. “Also, I never officially got introduced to anyone other than Simon,” He states. “You’re Penny, and you’re Baz right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right, Normal.” Baz says, raising an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great,” he says, smiling. “Although I’d love it if y’all would call me Shepard, or Shep for short.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds great, Shep.” Simon announces, hopping into the back. “Let’s go meet your friend.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baz and I have piled into the truck with Shepard, and we’ve been on the road avoiding his questions for quite a while before I decide it's time to get a firm answer about Baz’s feelings for Simon. I think it’s become pretty clear that he likes Simon, but I want confirmation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Baz, how do you like the trip so far?” I ask, cutting Shepard off before he can launch into another monologue about some skunk-human hybrid he’s met. Baz looks at me suspiciously after tearing his eyes away from the rearview mirror where he had obviously been ogling Simon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been perfectly satisfactory, Bunce. Thanks again for the invitation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I prod a little more. “It’s been fun getting to spend so much time with you and Simon. He’s always wonderful to be around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You live together, I don’t think you needed to come to America to spend time with him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's obvious that Baz is not going to start gushing about Simon. I’ve never had much patience with subtlety anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So when did you figure out you had feelings for him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That gets to him immediately. He chokes a bit, then looks up at the roof of the truck. Shepard snorts, and I hope he keeps his mouth shut because I’m not done with Baz yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sorted it out yesterday, but I can only imagine that you’ve known for quite a bit longer than that. So tell me, when did it start?” He’s had a moment to regain some composure, and I can see the mask of indifference settling back into place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not at all sure what you mean.” He states, trying to maintain a neutral tone, but I can see he’s still shaken, which tells me that I’m right about his feelings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your feelings for Simon. I’d like to know when that started. I likely should’ve noticed all the staring and cow eyes sooner, but I suppose I never had much of an interest in your feelings before we started working together. Did it start during your truce? Was it later than that?” I’m pretty determined to get an answer now that I’ve started the conversation, and I hope he won’t try to weasel out of it. Unfortunately, he can be terribly predictable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have any feelings for Snow, Bunce. Don’t be absurd. We’re barely friends”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be friends with someone to be in love with them,” I retort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who said anything about love!” he all but squeaks, and now I’ve definitely got him right where I want him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty defensive there, Basil.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns to stare me down, looking quite steely-eyed, and I fear I might have overstepped a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if I’m pushing you. But you’re my friend and I care about you and your feelings. You can talk to me about it if you want. Or not. I just want both of you to be happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He deflates a bit at that. “Alright, Bunce. Apology accepted.” He pauses, and I hope he’ll offer up a bit more. After another moment, I poke him for good measure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lets out a long suffering sigh. “I do have feelings for him. I have for… a while to say the least. But please don’t say anything to him about it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod. “Of course not. But I really think you should say something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffs. “That would hardly be welcome, Bunce. Like I said, we’re barely friends. And he’s incredibly straight. And even if he wasn’t, I can’t imagine he’d ever be interested in me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These two are a pair of morons. It's certainly not my place to give away anyone’s feelings without their permission. I can still push a little, though. “He might surprise you. And what’s the worst that could happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could lose what I do have with him.” And he sounds so upset at the thought of that loss that my heart begins to ache for him. I can’t tell him how wrong he is without being unfair to Simon, but apparently Shepard has no such reservations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to put my nose where it doesn’t belong, but I kind of thought y’all were already together with the way he looks at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Baz and I both say. I’m pissed that Shepard noticed it within a day when it took me this long, and Baz is clearly bowled over by the assumption that they were dating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seemed really obvious to me with how happy you guys were when I was watching you at the Ren Faire and stuff, but I didn’t want to ask just in case you were worried about how some people can be around here. Uh, yikes, I promise I’m not a stalker though.” He has the decency to look at least a little embarrassed about his blatant creeping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baz still looks flabbergasted so I jump in. “Thanks for the input. That’s two against one, Baz, I think you should talk to him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks back at me, and then to Shepard, his mouth still hanging open just a bit. He takes a deep breath in, seeming to collect himself before smoothing out his features into an attempt at disinterest. “I appreciate the sentiment, but I’d like it very much if both of you would fuck off.” Shepard flinches as Baz bites out the last two words. I, however, am used to him, and know that he’s only being defensive and insecure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I say as much, and he snarls at me again. “You know I’m right, Basil.” I prod at him with my finger before grabbing his hand and squeezing. He turns at me, and I see just a tiny bit of emotion slipping through his veneer. He leans down, resting his forehead on my shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t lose this, Penny.” He whispers. “I’ve loved him hopelessly for so long and I can’t bear to take a chance and lose his friendship. It’s already so much more than I ever could have hoped for and I’m used to it being hopeless. I just want to take what I can get.” He sniffles a bit, and I use my other hand to reach up and push his hair behind his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Baz.” I whisper, stroking his hair. “It’ll be alright, I promise.” I look over at Shepard, who is pointedly watching the road, maybe in an attempt to give us some privacy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SHEPARD</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What an interesting mess I’ve become a part of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not only have I stumbled across a trio of foreign Maybes, but I’ve also come across a love story straight out of a fantasy novel. A vampire in love with a (half? whole?) dragon (or something else?) who thinks it’s unrequited but should be able to see, as anyone else with eyes can, that the dragon is also stupidly in love with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’d like to think that Penny is one of the people who can see how into each other they are, although it sounds like they’ve been friends for quite a while and she’s only just figured it out. Or are they some kind of coworkers? She said something about working together, and then something about a truce. I’d love to learn more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baz seems to have collected himself a bit, and while Penny’s still gripping his hand pretty tightly, I don’t feel like I’m intruding anymore by making myself a part of the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how did y’all meet?” I ask, keeping my eyes on the road and trying to sound casual. “It sounds like there’s a lot of history between the three of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seems to put them on edge a bit, and I’m ready to kick myself for being too forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to pry, I’d just love some backstory so I can give better advice on the whole Simon returning your feelings situation.” Nope, that sounded even more stupid and obvious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They look at each other, and it seems like they have a bit of a silent argument before Baz sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Normal,” he says, clearly a little annoyed, “I know you’re not all that invested in my love life, you can just ask the questions you actually want the answers to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I do care! I’d like to think we’re becoming friends, and I am definitely interested in you getting to be happy! I’d really like to help if I could!” Does acting as a matchmaker count as bribery in Penny’s books?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like you’re maybe a little too interested.” Penny deadpans, and it takes me a second to realize, after seeing Baz smirk, that she’s making a joke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now, I don’t make a habit of going after men who are clearly in love with someone else,” I joke back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes, but smiles a bit. Baz continues to smirk as he says, “I hate to break it to you, but you’re really not my type anyways. Not unless there’s been numerous prophecies about you and you’re hiding some extra appendages.” This sets Penny off into giggles, and I smile too, even though I’m clearly missing at least half the joke. Baz pauses, then adds. “We met at school though, to answer your question. Snow and I were roommates.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, that would be tough.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs,  “I got used to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still shitty, man,” I say, wanting to emphasize my sympathy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was,” he agrees, and Penny squeezes his hand again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I continue to ask questions about their school and about him and Simon as we get further into the hills, and while I’m lucky to get a straight answer to even half of my questions, they’re starting to loosen up a bit. They even laugh at a few of my terrible jokes, and by the time we’re within a half hour of our destination, I feel like I’m actually making some progress with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopefully this won’t be such a mess after all. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>SIMON</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’ve been on the road for hours before Shepard turns off the motorway onto a narrow road with a lot less traffic. I’ve been soaking in the sun and watching the landscape go by, taking in the incredible vastness of America. I can’t say a lot for what little I know of their politics, but the scenery is ace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The truck slows down as it starts to climb a hill, and it's enough that I can sit up on my knees without falling over. I look around the passenger side to see that we’re driving up around an enormous mountain. I peek into the back window and see the three of them chatting to each other and laughing. I decide to knock on the window, and when they whip around to face me, I motion at Baz to roll his window down. He gets my meaning in a second, and I reach around to grab the frame of the door after he’s got the window all the way down, holding myself in place so I can continue to see where we’re driving as the hill gets more steep. As we continue up, one spot is so steep that I nearly lose my grip. In a flash, Baz is hanging out the window, gripping my forearm. The contact shocks me into actually losing my grip, but he’s got me. I blush and give him a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Baz.” I say into the wind, and his mouth twitches up a bit as he nods. We climb the last little bit of the hill, and as it flattens out, Baz lets go of my arm. I lean back on my heels, still smiling although I’m a bit sad he’s let go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m quickly distracted from that as I look around and see that Shepard has pulled off the road into a flowery clearing surrounded by trees. It’s bloody gorgeous, and as he rolls to a stop, I leap out the back and gawk at the enormous trees and the even larger rocky peak that is stretching into the sky behind them all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It goes silent as Shepard kills the engine, and then him, Penny, and Baz are piling out to join me. Penny, for all her irritation earlier, looks gobsmacked at our surroundings, and I smile as I watch her and Baz take it all in. He looks fucking gorgeous in the setting sun, its fading light filtering in through the trees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You match,” I whisper, stepping towards him to brush my fingers against his shirt. It's covered in little flowers that twine their way around his body, and they’re nearly identical to those littered across the forest floor. He looks down at himself, then up at me, and his eyes are sparkling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment is broken by Shepard. “My friend is this way! We just have to follow the stream for a bit.” I drop my hand, and look to find him walking off between a few trees. Baz is following behind him in an instant, and I sigh as I walk up behind Penny. She gives me a sympathetic smile and grabs my hand, pulling me into the trees behind the other two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BAZ</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow is too damn soft. At Watford, I rarely got to see this side of him. To me, he was all growls and swords, and insults and punches. I’d see him being sweet to Bunce and long to have him treat me that way, but of course he had no reason to be kind to his asshole roommate that fucked with him at every opportunity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now though, with the way he looked at the trees and the sky, and the way he touched my sleeve, I can almost imagine that he’s letting that side of himself show around me. It was so intimate and soft that I’ve been left reeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m trailing behind Shepard, trying very hard to collect myself. I barely manage to keep from slamming into his back when he stops in front of me, and I’m brought back to reality quite suddenly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here!” he announces, “I’m just going to go ahead and talk to her for a sec before I introduce you three. Hang back a bit, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at us expectantly. Bunce looks a bit put out at having to wait, and Snow is still enamoured with our surroundings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Normal. We’ll wait for you to fetch us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles and nods before turning on his heel and disappearing between the trees blocking the path we’ve been following along the river. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bunce clears her throat, and I’m reminded again that she actually knows that I’m in love with Snow. I can’t believe that I managed to hide my feelings for years at Watford when I was bloody roommates with him, but now, within two days of being on a trip together, Bunce has sniffed them out. As annoyed as I am by that, it is a bit of a relief to have voiced my feelings out loud. I’ve not got any really close friends at uni that I would talk to about my undying love for my winged ex-nemesis/ex-roommate, and while I did come out to Dev and Niall, I doubt they’re interested in hearing me wax poetic about the Chosen One. They’re too busy going on about each other anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to stretch your wings, Simon?” Bunce asks, and he nods. She pulls out her bell and that little ring causes his wings to spring out of his back. They tear his shirt, but he hardly seems to notice as he stretches them out behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d just like to say that now would be a great time to steal the Normal’s truck and run off.” Bunce suggests as she puts her bell away, unphased by Snow shaking his wings about. She’s still clearly unhappy with the addition to our travelling group even after our chat with him in the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like him! He’s nice, and he’s showing us around America!” Snow argues back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has been nice not having to drive, even though it's meant dealing with his relentless stream of questions. And he’s told a few decent jokes.” I add, because I’m pathetic and want to show Snow that I’m on his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, Basil,” Penny says, “That’s practically a marriage proposal coming from you. I thought you said he wasn’t your type?” She has the fucking audacity to wink at me while she says that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, he is pretty fit. I’d say he could be anyone’s type” Snow states so casually, as if him calling a man fit isn’t enough to give me a heart attack. After a moment, he blushes brilliantly, and I wonder what he’s thinking.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Objectively he’s cute, but based on your history I wouldn’t say he’s yours, Simon.” Penny says. Snow whips around to stare at her, a bit gape mouthed, and I wonder if she’s only referencing Wellbelove or if there's been another person since then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I decide to fully commit to this ridiculous conversation, and the knowledge that Snow finds at least one man fit is enough to give me a bit of courage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As you should know Bunce, my taste in men would completely exclude an American, although I can get behind how daft he seems." I smirk at her as she rolls her eyes, and now Snow is gaping a bit at me. Again, I'd kill to know what he's thinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, Shepard is back and interrupting this disaster before it can get any worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s ready to meet you guys, come on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow bounds after him, and Bunce looks at me and shrugs before following them into the trees. I sure hope this “friend,” whoever or whatever they are, is okay with vampires and boys with wings and cartoon tails .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’m grateful for my heightened eyesight as we continue to follow Shepard. It’s become nearly pitch black as the sun has set, and without my improved vision, I’m sure I’d be tripping over sticks like Snow has been. I look up and see light, and as we get closer, I see a woman sitting by a fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s my friends, Maggie!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He introduces each of us as we file in beside him. As he introduces me, she hisses a bit. “Vampire and Speaker? Didn’t tell me that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Speaker?” Shepard asks, looking at me with wide eyes. I realize that despite all his questions, it never actually came up that I’m a mage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unnatural,” the woman says, glaring at me. “Can’t be friends with something like that. Dead is bad enough, but hybrid? No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not dead!” Snow mutters, “And he’s not a hybrid or anything either.” He looks angry, and I’m touched that he’s getting defensive on my behalf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa there, Simon.” Shepard looks a little concerned at Snow’s protesting. “I wouldn’t worry too much, Maggie, these are good people, whether Baz has magic or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not good people if he’s stealing magic.” The woman all but growls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard looks at me, his eyes pleading with me to make an attempt to smooth this over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I roll my eyes at him. I’d prefer to just leave, but needs must I suppose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really not anyone’s business, but I was born a mage. I was bitten by a vampire when I was a child. I’d agree that I’m unnatural and dead, but I didn’t steal my magic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman still looks unhappy, but she nods a bit at that. Shepard snaps his fingers, and I can all but see the millions of questions forming in his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow steps up beside me and I look to him to see his eyes boring into me. “You’re not dead, Baz.” he says, and his voice is so full of emotion that for a second, I almost believe him. I want to grab his shoulders and ask why what I am means anything to him, or to pull him in to kiss me, or to sink my teeth into his neck so he can understand that he’s wrong. Before I can decide which one to do, Shepard is talking again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go, Maggie! I told you, I only make friends with good people! See, I’ve even got a gift for you, from all of us.” And then he’s digging into his bag and pulling out handfuls of gold jewelry. He walks over and places them into her cupped hands. She starts sorting through and piling the rings onto her fingers and flinging the necklaces around herself. I realize we still haven’t been told exactly what or who she is. Could she just be a strange Normal with an eye for magic that likes to live in the mountains? Or is she some kind of magickal creature with an affinity for tacky jewelry?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bunce seems to have noticed something I haven’t. “Sorry, ma’am, are you a dragon?” she asks, and as soon as she says it, it makes complete sense. I vaguely remember one textbook or another mentioning that dragons can take other forms, and it would explain her obsession with gold and her ability to sniff out my magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously.” The woman (dragon, I guess) sniffs, “The lost kitten knows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard says, “Is that me? I’m not lost.” He looks confused as Maggie shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, the winged one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?” Snow says, sounding shocked. “I’m not a kitten.” He seems put out at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very young little dragon, and very lost to be travelling with bloodsuckers and Speakers. You should stay with me, become found.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am found. And I am not a dragon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you then?” Shepard asks, clearly aching to get an answer to the first question he asked ages ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’d be here all night if we tried to explain Snow,” I say, and he looks at me wide eyed. I raise my eyebrow and smirk at him, and he smiles as he realizes I’m only teasing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bunce ignores us. “So where’s your dragon form, Maggie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Standing on it.” She says, as she examines her new rings more closely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This mountain range is made up of dragons,” Shepard explains. “I’ve only met Maggie so far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone else is sleeping.” Maggie seems interested again now. “Waking up soon though. It’s too hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yea, global warming,” Snow says, nodding sagely. He’s ridiculous. And so I am for being in love with the idiot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We stay and chat with Maggie for a while longer. Bunce keeps asking questions, and Maggie seems to warm up to her a bit, which was likely helped by Shepard praising Bunce’s thoughtful questions every other second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow stopped paying attention ages ago. While I am trying to focus on the conversation of the others, I’m regularly distracted by Snow’s flashing eyes as he glances at me. I keep catching him, causing him to blush furiously as he looks away, either up to the sky or down at the wild flowers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Maggie seems to tire of the conversation, and loudly announces that it’s time for us to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard and Bunce are still calling out their goodbyes as Snow disappears back into the trees, and I trail behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you, kitten?” I ask, walking up beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” he says, but I can tell he’s smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meow,” I hiss while feigning claws, and he giggles, nudging my side with his elbow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t even try to hide my smile, and I’m thankful it's dark so Snow can’t see me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, a twig snaps somewhere off in front of us. Snow’s hand is in mine in an instant, pulling me behind him as he takes a defensive stance. I snort as a rabbit dashes across a path, and he turns back to me, bashful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Baz.” he whispers, blushing brilliantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for the protection, Snow. Rabbits are known to be vicious predators.” I’m smirking and he’s smiling through his embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s still holding onto my hand and I don’t want to draw attention to it so I have as much time as possible to map out the details of his hand that I missed while we were on the plane. I’m thinking of something to say to distract him when I begin to hear Bunce and Shepard crashing around behind us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I give his hand a quick squeeze before I can chicken out, and then let go as I say, “Wait at the truck for me with the others, I’m just going to go for another walk.” I’m trying to keep my voice steady because apparently touching Snow’s hand is nearly enough to render me incapable of speaking.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll come too!” he announces. I raise an eyebrow at him. After a second, he gets it. “Oh- um, sorry. I could still come though, you don’t have to go alone, I mean we all know.” He’s blushing again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d still rather not have an audience, Snow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bunce and Shepard are within sight now, (mine at least), so I toss an “I’ll be right behind you,” as I wander into the trees to find some rabbits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m grateful to take some space so I can relive the laughing and the hand touching, and so I can scold myself for being so utterly absurd. Friends tease each other and the fact that Snow didn’t freak out when I squeezed his hand does not mean that he could have feelings for me, something that I’m trying to remind myself as I drain the handful of rabbits I’ve come across. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I make it back to the truck and find everyone already in their spots. Snow smiles at me as I walk up and I try to give him a bit of a smile back. I must pull it off, at least to a degree, because he smiles even more brightly. His smile drops as he pulls his lip in between his teeth. He worries at it for a moment and then blushes as he begins to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baz, would you-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow is cut off by Bunce yelling out of Shepard’s window. “Get in, Baz, we still have half an hour to the motel!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I raise an eyebrow at Snow, but he shakes his head. “Never mind.” He gives me a soft smile before he flops out of sight into the truck bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I roll my eyes and walk around the truck to get in next to Judas herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks a lot, Bunce.” I snarl, annoyed that she interrupted whatever it was that Snow was going to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come off it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was about to say something!” I snap at her, nearly whispering because I absolutely do not want Snow to overhear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard starts the truck and pulls out while Bunce tries to defend herself, but I’ve not got anything else to say so I settle for glaring out the window and ignoring her as we drive back onto the motorway, all the while wondering what Snow was going to ask me. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!!! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>SIMON</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m starting to wish we’d left Penny at home. Obviously that’s daft because she’s my best friend and there’s no way Baz would have come if Penny didn’t, but I’m still thinking it as I watch the night sky from the back of the truck. I’d wanted Baz to come lay with me in the back, and maybe I’d point out the stars and maybe I’d say something about how much they remind me of the time I shared my magic with him at Watford. And maybe that would be stupid and way too much to talk about with Baz but I wanted to be stupid. I wanted to take a chance at sharing my feelings with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m still a bit annoyed when we pull up to the motel and it only gets worse when we get to the room. Baz immediately claims one of the two queen beds, and since there’s no couch, I expect Penny to take the other bed. I hope for one second that maybe I’ll actually get to share a bed with him, but Penny is setting her bag beside his and telling me to take the other bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve a night on a bed, Si.” She says, and that’s nice but it could have been a night on Baz’s bed if she’d played this a little differently. For someone who knows about my feelings, she’s been massively unhelpful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sigh and crawl into bed while I scold myself for being annoyed with Penny. She's clearly trying to be kind and sharing a bed with Baz would’ve been stupid anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I roll over and notice Shepard spreading a blanket out on the floor and feel bad, so I decide to offer him the other side of my bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That suggestion is met by a choking sound from Baz, who immediately disappears into the bathroom. Shepard and Penny both look at me, seeming absolutely gobsmacked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” I whisper, praying that Baz won’t hear any of this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really just invited Shepard into your bed after you called him fit to Baz’s face?” Penny looks annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You called me fit? Is that British?” Shepard asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it means you’re hot, quit fishing for compliments!” Penny blushes as she realizes what she said, but quickly returns to scolding me. “That’s a terrible method of flirting, you do realize that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For fuck’s sake Penny, it’s not like I was trying anything! I just felt bad making him sleep on the floor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t mind!” Shepard announces, and Penny rolls her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So not the point, Simon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one to talk about flirting anyways! I was trying to flirt with him at the truck and you were the one that interrupted me! You’re the reason this isn’t going anywhere!” Obviously the lecture I gave myself did not do a good job of solving my resentment towards Penny over that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nicks and Slicks, if you’re idea of flirting is smiling at a bloke then you’ll be the reason you two never get together!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I open my mouth to tell her that I had a better plan than “just smiling” when Baz steps out of the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s free for whoever’s next.” He announces, striding over to his bags. I take my chance to escape this mess and nab my toothbrush before slipping in behind him. I take longer than normal in hopes that everyone will be quiet by the time I’m out, and am grateful to see the lights off as I open the door and slip into my bed, alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I wake up to Penny shaking me. “Come on Simon, it's after nine.” She’s blurry around the edges and I feel off balance which always seems to happen on the rare occasions I sleep in. I sit up and try to shake the fuzz out of my brain. I look around and see Baz turned away from me, packing his bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeans?” I throw the question out in my haze, directed to no one in particular. The view of Baz in jeans, something that I haven’t seen since Christmas in Hampshire over a year ago, is not helping with the mist clouding my brain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” he says sharply, turning around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeans.” I state. It’s not a question any more. Those are jeans and I’m definitely staring, as the view from the front is nearly as distracting as the view from the back. My mind is beginning to drift into dangerous territory, so I shake myself out of those thoughts and manage to drag my eyes up to his. His eyebrow is raised and he looks a bit confused, and I know I was looking at him for way too long. My face feels like it's on fire as I mumble a “sorry” before leaping out of bed and collecting clothes to pull on over my pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny seems to be oblivious to whatever just happened as she’d turned to finish packing her bag after waking me up. As I finish yanking my shirt over my head, she announces, “Shepard said we’re going to some kind of dam today? He’s out at the truck with breakfast. I’m going to check out, make sure you get everything, Simon.” She slings her bag over her shoulder and marches out the door, leaving me alone with Baz (in jeans!). I’m still a bit disoriented, and Baz smirking at me is not helping. I quickly stuff my shit into my bag and zip it shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, then,” I try to say, although my mouth is dry so it comes out closer to a croak, “Ready?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs his bag, nodding, and makes for the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me,” I reach for the door, and hold it open for him. He can’t see my blush if he’s in front of me, but I realize as he starts to walk down the hall that I’d made a terrible mistake. I barely make it through the hallway alive, as I can’t focus on where I’m walking, and I nearly crash into Baz as he stops to pull the door open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your wings, Snow.” he points them out, and I realize I was too distracted to get Penny to spell them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yea, um, I’ll make a run for it.” I peek out the door and don’t see anyone else in the lot. I begin to jog towards the truck, where I see Penny and Shepard standing holding cups and fast food bags. I vault into the back and settle in with my wings out of sight, grateful that I was able to escape Baz without embarrassing myself too much more. Penny tosses me one of the bags of food and I dig in as Baz makes it to the truck and tosses his bags in beside me. He smirks at me as I look up at him over the side of the truck, and I can feel red crawling up my cheeks. Then he fucking winks and I choke on the sandwich I’d been working my way through. Before I can recover from my coughing fit, he’s climbed into the truck beside Penny, and I sink further down in the back, feeling embarrassed and also a little hot. Those jeans and that wink have been a lot for one morning.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We’ve been on the road for hours. I’ve passed the time watching the dust go by, and occasionally pushing out my wings and taking to the sky, flying above the truck as we make our way through Utah. I touch back down after I see a sign that’s welcoming us to Arizona. Half an hour later, a sign says that we’re entering Nevada. I knock on the window and Penny turns around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much longer?” I mouth at her, hoping she can understand me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She holds up two fingers. I’m hoping she means two minutes, but after waiting for at least fifteen minutes, I realize she likely meant another two hours. I’ve demolished the snacks that she left in the back for me, and I could’ve used a toilet ages ago, so I’m getting a little impatient. After a while, I fly behind the truck again and from the sky I can see an enormous cement structure in the middle of a river with a sprawling canyon on all sides.  As we get closer, I realize it's pretty clearly the dam that Shepard was taking us to. I touch down into the back of the truck just before he pulls into the parking lot. The sun is going down, the stars are coming out, and there’s no one else around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drives up through the parking lot to a closed back gate. It opens, probably because of Penny or Baz, and Shepard drives down the path a bit longer before rolling to a stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hop out the back while the others slide out of the cab. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baz steps around Penny to stand beside me as we look down the canyon to where the river is flowing through the dam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got some dust,” he says, smoothing his hands across my shoulders. I can’t help but blush at the feel of his hands and how close he is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard was buried up to his shoulders behind the seat in his truck, but emerges with a duffle bag which he slings across his back. He whispers “Come on guys!” and begins picking his way down the path towards the dam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baz steps back and raises an eyebrow at me before he turns to follow Shepard. Penny looks at me as if expecting an explanation for that, but I shrug because I’ve got nothing. She just refreshes the spell on my wings in answer to my shrug, then turns to catch up  to Shepard. She begins hitting him with question after question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh, keep it down.” He says back, “There might be guards around. Can you cast any spells to make us harder to notice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny and Baz cast a few spells like </span>
  <b>Through a glass darkly </b>
  <span>and </span>
  <b>Nothing to see here </b>
  <span>around us as I follow behind. I feel a twinge of sadness at not being able to help, not that I would’ve been much help, really. I guess I might have been able to give Baz a bit of my magic, and then he probably could’ve cast something powerful enough to keep all the guards out for the rest of the night with my help. Before I can spiral too much into the purposefully untouched lists of “could haves” and “might have beens” I remind myself to refocus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We reach the middle of the walkway along the dam, and Shepard drops his bag off his shoulder and tosses it into the water. Baz, Penny and I all look at each other in surprise, and then jump back as a column of water rises out of the river directly in front of Shepard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Giftssss!” the voice seems to be coming from the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Blue, long time no see!” Shepard says, smiling as the water begins to take shape in the form of a person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve ssssseen you all around.” The water (woman?) hisses. “Rocky Mountainssss”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re on a road trip! See, meet my new friends!” He introduces Penny and Baz, but Blue interrupts before he gets to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speakers and vampiresss. Bad friendssss to have.” She seems upset now, and it's beginning to feel like a bit of a repeat of meeting Maggie. I just hope that this friend of Shep’s doesn’t call me a kitten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah Blue, they’re just some tourists who wanted to see America! I’ve been taking them around to all the sites! I had to show them the awful dam blocking your beautiful river, and see if I can’t convince them to sign that petition I made to blow it up!” He’s staring at us with wide eyes like he needs some help, and of course Baz, raised to be chillingly polite and manipulative and charming when needed, jumps right in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's just terrible that they’d do this to you, Blue. We’ll definitely be helping Shepard with his petition, maybe we could get some more signatures at home as well.” She seems to accept that, then turns to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You missssed thisss one Shep,” and I’m waiting for a comment about the wings, about being a dragon. “The drain, the one who took the magic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. “I know, I’m sorry. Did I take magic from here too?” Hopefully she isn’t mad at me, I don’t know how you fight water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Took it from everywhere. But you gave it all back and more.” A column of water extends from her form, and she moves to touch my face. It's wet and weird, but also comforting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shep clears his throat and draws her attention back to him. I’m left wet and thinking about how I affected magic here, across an ocean, and am trying to remember that I at least fixed the problems I caused, even if the problems were on an even more massive scale than I’d originally thought. I wonder if I caused any dead spots here or if they’re a different kind that only exist in America. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shake myself out of my worrying and try to listen to the conversation again. Penny seems to have come up with a list of questions for Blue, about what she is and how far she can travel and how her use of magic works. They all talk for quite a while, although Shepard answers as many questions as Blue does, especially as she seems to get more tired of being quizzed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m beginning to get a bit impatient too, as the sky looks perfect tonight and I am determined to follow through on asking Baz to sit in the back with me. I just want a chance to share those stars with him again, and to maybe confess my feelings for him, although right now that’s feeling like it’ll require more bravery than I’ve got.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard must notice mine and Blue’s desire to end this. “Well, thank you so much Blue, it's been great getting to check up with you! I’ll make sure I bring some more gifts for you the next time I see you, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Ssshep.” the water moves forward to give Shepard what looks like a hug.  As she moves back, she says, “Any luck on fixing your curssse yet?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh um, not yet, thanks though Blue.” He looks nervous, like he’s been caught in a lie, and Penny and Baz are looking between themselves and him, surprised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t be bothered with his possible curse at the moment. I just need to be at the truck, I need to be asking Baz to sit with me and I need to do it now that I’m all worked up like this or I’ll overthink it too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Shep actually starts to say goodbye, my resolve hardens and I prepare myself for what I’m about to do. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter for today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>BAZ</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We make it back to the truck after chatting with the river a bit longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>America has been fucking bizarre, and the strangeness for tonight doesn’t end with Blue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you sit in the back with me?” Snow is stammering out his question, blushing and grabbing a hold of my arm to keep me from following Penny into the cab. “I want to show you the stars.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m about to make a comment about how the stars are clearly right there, but I realize I can’t jeopardize this chance to be alone with Snow, even if it means freezing to death in the open bed of a truck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure Snow.” I say, letting him pull me away from the door, “Let’s take a look at the stars, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We climb in and he offers me the sleeping bag that Shepard had tossed in the back to add some padding. I’m reluctant to make him uncomfortable for my sake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can just share, Snow.” I suggest, and then kick myself for being so forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, um.” He swallows, a big showy one that fills the beat of silence, “Alright, let’s.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s blushing as he slides in beside me, and now I’m laying right next to Snow, pressed together shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip as Shepard starts the truck and steers us back towards the highway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some time passes and I try to say something snide to distract me from his closeness, to try and alleviate the intensity of feeling him against me this way, but my words are snatched by the wind and carried off into the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns to me, as if he at least caught that I’d tried to say something. He smiles at me then, and points to the sky. I tear my eyes away from him for the first time since we ended up back here, and I nearly choke. In that moment, it feels as if we’re back in our room at Watford, back to when he shared his magic with me and we became a part of the stars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turn back to him, hoping to see the same awe that must be written across my face. He’s mesmerized by the stars, and seeing his face in the light of the moon at this moment knocks the breath out of me. The star lit sky has become a mirror, one that is perfectly reflecting the constellations on his skin, and I feel I can’t survive another second without touching him. I reach over and begin to trace a path across his freckles, caressing his cheek with my fingertips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve surprised him, I think. He turns to me, his eyes wide, and his mouth moves but I can’t hear him over the wind. I know I should stop touching him, I know he doesn’t understand what I’m doing, but I can’t let myself leave his skin now that I’ve felt how incredibly alive he is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My fingers make their way up from his cheek to his forehead, and I push back a curl before tracing the freckles that were hidden underneath. I’m watching my hand and marvelling at the patterns I’m able to find when he grabs my wrist gently. My eyes are brought back to his, and I wish I knew what he was thinking, because his other hand is moving up to run through my hair and I’m sighing as I continue to move my fingertips across his face. He shuts his eyes as I slip down to his jaw, cupping the side of his face. I trace his jaw line, wanting to map out the feel of his skin and the angles of his body while I can. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes open as my hand begins slipping down his neck. I pause, taking a moment to rub my thumb over the mole on his neck that I’ve spent hours staring at. His head falls back, as if inviting my to explore his neck more thoroughly and his hand on my wrist seems to be tugging me forward. I shift closer and before I can doubt myself, I move to press my mouth against that mole. I can feel his throat rumble against my cheek, and he uses his hand that’s still caressing my hair to tug on a piece, pulling my back. I retreat barely an inch, unwilling to move away from his warmth and scared to see anger or disgust in his eyes. I manage to lift my eyes to his, and instead, I find confusion. I feel my stomach drop, but then lift again as he lets go of my wrist to cup my cheek. I see him set his jaw, his eyes become alight with determination and I’m not sure whether he’s about to kiss me or punch me when the truck jerks as Shepard brakes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He makes a sharp turn, moving too fast despite his disruptive attempt to slow down, and Snow and I are tossed apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before we can recover, Shepard’s turning again, then pulling to a stop. I’m up the second he stops, vaulting out of the back of the truck. I can’t bear to be around Snow for a second longer. I can’t trust myself not to grab him by the collar and kiss him senseless, or punch him in the stomach and demand an explanation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard’s already out of the truck. “Sorry for the rough ride, It’s like one a.m. and I wanted to stay in a campground tonight before we try to get through Vegas. Penny said she could spell the back of the truck soft.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect, I’m going for a walk. Don’t wait up.” I stride off, grateful for the surrounding trees, however sparse, so I can get a few moments of privacy before climbing back into that truck bed. I make it to the center of a circle of trees that hide me from the truck and the other cars camping in the area. Everything is quiet for a second, other than the sound of the wind rustling the leaves, and I take a deep breath. After giving myself a moment to exhale, I begin frantically searching my brain for the words to give to Snow that could explain why I kissed his neck, words that would allow us to continue on as friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My thoughts are interrupted by a soft voice calling out in the night. “Baz?” Fuck, of course Snow would follow me. “Baz,” he calls again, being typically persistent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I consider hiding under a bush until he gives up, but I decide that waiting another ten minutes won’t change the fact that this conversation is going to be a disaster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SIMON</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Over here, Snow.” I follow the sound of his voice, and find him standing in the middle of a clump of whatever passes for trees in Nevada. I liked the ones in the mountains a bit more, I think. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reminded me more of home, more of the forest in Hampshire where Baz fell apart in front of me, where there was a moment that I’ve spent months thinking about, that I’ve gone back to ever since realizing my feelings for Baz. Where I swear he looked at my mouth, and I thought just for a moment about kissing him but he pulled away before I could act on my impulse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, I was so close in that truck, to finally acting on my impulse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I realized as soon as we got on the motorway that talking would be impossible because of the wind, but I decided that sharing the stars would be enough for now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he started touching my face and fuck, the look he was giving me was so incredibly vulnerable. I knew he was thinking about the night we shared our magic, where I really saw him for the first time. In that moment I let myself pull out the list of things I wanted to do with Baz and the first thing was touch his hair so I did. He kept touching me and I needed him closer and then he kissed my neck! That had to mean something, I don’t think blokes go around kissing their mate’s neck, do they? I was going to kiss him for real, finally, and then we got tossed apart by terrible driving and before I could ask what Baz was thinking, he was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t not follow him after that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except now that I’ve found him, I’m not sure what to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Snow. I’m happy to forget about it if you are.” He saves me from speaking first. I wish he would look at me because his voice is distant and cold, and I need to see his face to know if he’s serious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to forget it.” I’m trying to draw on some of my determination from earlier, desperate to find out for sure if he could want me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” He sounds confused now, and I step towards him as he finally turns to look at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I want you to do it again.” I whisper, taking another step towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can hear him swallow as I reach for his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” It comes out as a breath, one that mingles with my own. I’m moving into his space, leaving less than an inch between us as I grab his hand</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it obvious, Baz?” Is he being dense on purpose?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swallows, his eyes unreadable as they dart down to my lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t take it anymore. We’re so close and I’ve been thinking about doing this for longer than even I could say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baz tries to say something but I stand up on my toes and cut him off with my mouth, ready to show him why I’d want him to touch me, why I want him to kiss my neck again, if he won’t figure it out on his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth is so cold against mine and I feel a bit out of practice. He isn’t moving and I decide that despite my own hesitation, I should take the lead. I reach up and cup his neck, slipping my fingers into his hair. He gasps, his mouth opening just a touch, and I take it as an invitation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I use my chin to work his lips apart more, and that’s what must finally get to him, because he’s wrapping his arm around my shoulders and stooping down to give me better access to his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I drop his hand and curl my arm around his back, pulling him closer to me. The feel of his chest pressed against mine and the taste of the salt and vinegar crisps he must have had on the drive to the dam and the feel of his tongue against mine is more than I ever could have imagined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's been minutes or hours when he pulls back, resting his forehead against mine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s quiet for a moment, both of us catching our breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he tilts my head to the side, and looks at me, with a question in his eyes. I’m not sure what he’s asking, but for Baz, the answer is always yes and I’m nodding before I can even think of what he’d want. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lets out a shaky breath, then brings his lips to my neck, ghosting his mouth across my throat before settling on the place he’d kissed me in the truck. He presses a soft kiss there, before grazing the spot with his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls back and I groan at the loss of his mouth on my skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still haven’t answered my question.” He whispers into my cheek, his breath tickling my ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I made it pretty clear.” I whisper back, “Aren’t you supposed to be smart?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He huffs out a laugh that ghosts across my jaw. “One kiss doesn’t answer my question.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about two?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll hopefully have the last two chapters ready to post tomorrow!! Thank you so much for reading, and for the kudos/comments!! Hope you liked this one :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>BAZ</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s hard to feel like last night wasn’t some elaborate dream reminiscent of fifth year after waking up sandwiched between Bunce and the Normal in the back of a truck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon kissed me until the sun started to rise over the piles of rocks surrounding the camp ground, until he pulled away to yawn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably try to get some sleep,” he whispered. I would’ve loved to talk and get some clarification on what the fuck we were doing and if it meant anything to him, but I felt exhausted and didn’t trust myself to handle him saying he was just messing around without lighting one, or both, of us on fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So we walked back to the truck, and he was holding my hand and grinning so much that it was making me almost as breathless as all the kissing. Then he whispered “Goodnight, Baz” and kissed my cheek before he climbed in between Penny and the side of the truck and nearly immediately fell asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only space left was between Bunce and Shepard, so I crawled in between them and replayed the last couple of hours on a loop until I fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now I’m waking up to Shepard stretching and the sun has barely moved from where it was when we came back to the truck. Bunce is up in a second as well, shaking Snow awake and climbing over the tailgate. I follow before Snow’s up. I’m not sure where we stand this morning and regardless, I don’t want to talk to him with an audience if I can help it. Shepard stacks a pile of food from the truck onto the picnic table and takes a seat. Bunce slides in beside him and I’m left with taking the other side. Snow is beside me in an instant. He beams at me before reaching into the pile and pulling out a bag of beef jerky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t seriously be having that for breakfast.” He’s disgusting but I can’t hide my smile at how ridiculous he is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grins at me with a full mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard clears his throat and begins explaining his plans for the rest of the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Penny said your flight leaves tomorrow morning, so we’ll just drive to San Diego today and meet up with your friend, I guess? I thought about taking some time to show you around Las Vegas, but I’m not sure it's worth the risk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The risk?” Snow asks, although it comes out scrambled by the jerky in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently it’s full of vampires.” Penny says, “Like it’s the capital of vampires in America. There’s a vampire king.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I make a face. “Yea, I’m happy to pass on that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We might as well get on the road then, it’ll take at least five hours to get into San Diego. Where does your friend live?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bunce looks a little embarrassed at that. “She never actually answered my calls so she didn’t give me her address, and she doesn’t technically know we’re coming.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Snow says, pulling out his phone. “I have her address here. I don’t think my phone works in America so I can’t text her now, but I texted her before we left that we would be coming some time this week and she said she’d probably be around.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me? I should’ve assumed she’d actually reply to you I suppose.” Bunce doesn’t seem all that surprised that Snow’s in touch with his ex. I didn’t think much about seeing Wellbelove again on this trip, as from what little I’ve heard about her from Bunce, she’s become very American, very non-mage, and was not all that interested in staying in touch with Bunce. I assumed we probably wouldn’t end up actually seeing her because of that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m immediately jealous and a bit hurt, although I’m trying to tell myself that it’s unfair to be either of those things since I don’t know what their relationship is, and Snow certainly doesn’t owe me anything just because we snogged a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knowledge that I’m being irrational and unfair doesn’t stop me from acting more cold than necessary. “We’d best get on the road then.” I snap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Join me again?” Snow asks, still smiling. It almost breaks through the mood I’m in now, but I decide its best to not get into this any deeper before I can figure out what it actually is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll sit up front, Snow. It’s too sunny.” His smile drops, but only for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then, see you when we get there.” He grins at me one last time before he hops into the back, and apparently remains completely oblivious to my sourness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bunce and Shepard are sliding in from the other side, and we’re pulling out of the camp site in a minute. I stare at the trees, thinking of how Snow pushed me up against one just a few hours ago, and stewing over thoughts of him probably doing the same thing to Wellbelove in the Wavering Woods while we were at Watford. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bunce pulls me out of my head. “What happened between you two last night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” I snarl, pissed off that I’m not being allowed to sulk in peace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, because Simon was smiling at you like a maniac this morning. I thought maybe you told him about your feelings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you thought that would make him happy?” I ask, still mad but a little curious now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks a bit caught out for a moment, but recovers. “I mean, we talked about this, right? I just think he’d surprise you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I still don’t believe that’s all it is. “Has he said something to you?” Maybe they talked after I fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not recently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-” I want to try to get more information out of her, but she cuts me off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever it is, I hope you two sort yourselves out soon because I don’t know if we can stay friends if you’re just pining all the time, alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now I’m annoyed at being called out about that as well as my sulking, so I just roll my eyes and return to staring out the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think I forgot about you either, Shepard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” he says, trying to sound innocent. I figure I must have missed something on the drive from the dam last night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re outnumbered now, so you’ve got to explain what that water meant about your curse.” I’d forgotten about that between the stars and the kissing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, yea, okay. I guess I’m cursed because I sold my soul to this demon? There was a summoning circle and a bit of miscommunication so now I sort of don’t have a soul and am promised to him after I die I think? I mean I didn’t get like a guidebook or anything when it happened, but that’s what I’ve found out through asking around” He seems thoroughly embarrassed about it, as if its something dumb he did as a kid and not a massive, life altering event. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley.” I say, unsure of what to do when someone openly admits that they don’t have a soul. Should we start a club? I suppose it’d be a little more lively now that I wouldn’t be the only member.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bunce looks like she’s already making her lists of what she does and doesn’t know, and how she can fix it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the drive is spent listening to Bunce quiz Shepard on the specifics of his curse. I tune in and out, and Bunce pokes me at one point to get my attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think Agatha would mind if we brought Shepard in? Maybe I’ll call Mom and see if she has any suggestions while we’re there? That’s fine with you, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want Bunce.” Typical of her to be the most against the Normal at first, but now that he’s got an interesting problem to solve, she’s all over him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We pull into San Diego in the early afternoon. Shepard sped through the edge of Las Vegas, nervously checking his mirrors the entire time as if he expected a vampire to materialize in the back of the truck or something. I saw signs for Los Angeles a couple hours after that, but Shepard kept going down the motorway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San Diego feels completely different than anything I’ve seen so far, and the way it spreads out across the coast is a lot different than the dense cities I’ve been to along the ocean at home. Bunce directs us to Wellbelove’s without too many wrong turns, and we’re pulled up at her house before I’ve decided how I’m going to handle Snow. As I open my door, I decide to pretend that nothing happened, a plan that Snow immediately demolishes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I talk to you before we go in, Baz?” His eyes are pleading and he’s still fucking smiling, and I agree because I’m desperate and it's probably best to get the heartbreak over with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other two very politely wait by the truck while Snow pulls me a few steps down the pavement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t get a chance to say anything this morning but I wanted to talk about last night, yea?” He reaches for my hand but I fold my arms over my chest, unwilling to be anything but difficult. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about it, Snow?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes, but the smile doesn’t slip. “Oh, I don’t know Baz, maybe I want to talk about all the snogging?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you need to talk about it, you kissed me first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You kissed me back. And you kissed me first technically.” He’s still smiling, like he’s teasing, like he thinks I’m only teasing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On the neck, it doesn’t count. Why did you kiss me?” His relentless optimism is grating on me, mostly because I’m still not sure where this is going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I wanted to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” I won’t give him an inch, not until I know what he’s playing at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Christ, isn’t it obvious? I snogged you for hours, isn’t it clear what that means?” His smile finally slips, and he’s tugging at his hair. He drops his hand from his hair, and I catch it because I’m weak and because it seems like this actually matters to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need more than that, Simon.” I squeeze his hand, trying to convey what I want from him, some confession of feelings so it's safe to finally admit to at least a fraction of my own without rejection. He immediately softens, and he looks up at me, so vulnerable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Baz, I like you, okay? I’ve always been obsessed with you, I’ve thought about kissing you since forever, and I want to get to do it again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s all it takes. I pull him into me, meeting his mouth with mine. He starts moving his chin and he’s killing any thoughts trying to surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes me back a bit after a few moments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, uh, you actually want this?” He blushes a little as he asks, and he’s looking down, hiding his unremarkable, incredibly gorgeous blue eyes. I cup his chin, pulling his eyes up to meet mine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously.” I whisper, smiling at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He beams at me before he pulls me into another kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’re interrupted by Bunce, yet again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright you two, I think Agatha’s home and we’ve arsed around on the side of the street long enough”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow pulls back and actually giggles. Which is so fucking adorable that I have to kiss him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morgana, come on!” She sounds abundantly exasperated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get used to it!” Snow shouts back, although he does grab my hand and begin to tug me back towards Wellbelove’s house, still fucking smiling. And Crowley, could I ever get used to this.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>SIMON</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny’s knocking on Agatha’s door before we get to the step. We come up behind her and she pulls me into a hug, which I melt into. Then she quickly stands on her toes and presses a kiss to Baz’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are disgusting,” she whispers, smiling at us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns back to the door as it opens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Simon said you guys might swing by this week! How’s your trip been?” Penny looks a bit surprised at Agatha’s smile, but I sneak past her and pull Agatha into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been great, Ags! How are you?” I pull back and she’s beaming. I can’t remember the last time I saw her look this happy. She’s sounded good on the phone when we’ve talked a few times over the last couple months, but it’s nothing compared to seeing it in person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m fantastic! Come in, I’ve just put on some tea.” We funnel in through the door, Penny yanking Shepard along when he hangs around the door, clearly unsure whether he should come in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny pulls Agatha into a hug once she gets in range and says, “I’m a little hurt that you’ll answer Simon’s calls, but completely ignore mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agatha rolls her eyes as she steps back. “He calls to have an actual conversation, not to tell me how I should be living my life. Not that I don’t appreciate your opinion, but I can only bear to hear it so many times before it gets a bit old.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shepard laughs at that, and then blushes, maybe because he feels bad about laughing at Penny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agatha smiles at him. “Sorry for not doing introductions, I’m Agatha. You’re obviously familiar with Penny, but I don’t think I’ve heard about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Shepard, from Omaha, these guys picked me up after a stop in Nebraska.” He shakes her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He means he picked us up after he ran us into a dead spot to ask about Simon’s wings and then forced us to take him on as a supposed tour guide.” He just shrugs at Penny’s account, and Agatha rolls her eyes again before turning to Baz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Basil, it's been a long time. You’re doing well?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite alright, Wellbelove. You?” He kisses her cheek and I feel a spark of jealousy. I spent at least one session with my therapist picking apart the whole Agatha, Baz, and me triangle, and ultimately decided that I was mainly jealous of Agatha receiving positive attention from Baz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s one of the things that I talked about with Agatha the first time I called her actually, although that was after apologizing for how I treated her at Watford. She was very understanding and suggested that both of us were too fixated on our supposed destinies to realize what we wanted. I agreed that I was terrible at realizing what I wanted even when it was right in front of my face, and it didn’t take much more than that for her to figure out that I was talking about Baz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That led to me spilling just about everything about my feelings for him and then she came out to me and told me about her friend Ginger that she’s got a massive crush on, and we bonded over unrequited feelings and had a good cry and after we finally hung up hours later I felt the best I had in ages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of that to say I know it's ridiculous to be jealous, but some things take a while to change I guess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We catch up over the pot of tea she made, I end up sandwiched between her and Baz, and after I finish plowing through the vegan, gluten free, baked </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had picked up this morning, I grab Baz’s hand under the table. He raises an eyebrow at me, like he’s surprised, but quickly goes back to sipping his tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agatha notices immediately. “When did that happen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grin again and say “Last night!” at the same time that Baz says, “What?” and Penny says “This morning I think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Penny says, “Wait, last night?” Shepard says, “I thought they were together when I met them honestly,” and Baz says, “You’re not surprised?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agatha and I laugh, and she says, “Whenever it was, I’m really happy for you two.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Ags.” I’ve been grinning ever since last night, and being around Agatha, having all of my favourite people in one place, is making it impossible to stop. The feel of Baz’s hand in mine, and the laughter of Agatha and Penny, and even Shepard and his quiet jokes, make me so happy that this trip worked out exactly the way it did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We chat for a few hours and get caught up on Agatha’s life in California. She seems completely at home, and I couldn’t be more happy for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She starts quizzing Shepard about himself which leads to Penny talking about his curse and how it came from a run in with a demon. Penny disappears for a bit with her phone after that, and comes back to announce that Shepard is joining us on our flight back the next day so Mitali can sort his curse out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shepard tries to protest, but Penny is very firm and he gives in pretty quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They start planning the logistics of getting him on the plane without a passport or a ticket, and I decide that I don’t need to be a part of that conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tug on Baz’s hand. “Walk with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, and the side of his mouth goes up just a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We walk out Agatha’s back door and end up right on the ocean. We walk along in comfortable silence for a bit before I decide I want to sit. I flop down on the sand, and stick my feet right at the edge of where the waves are meeting the sand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz makes a face. “I don’t want to get sand in my clothes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For me?” I whine, and he sighs before gracefully positioning himself next to me on the ground. I grab his hand again and lay my head on his shoulder. He stiffens a bit, and I worry that I crossed a boundary, but he relaxes right away and I decide it's probably okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re intolerable, Snow.” I can’t help but smile again, as his complaint is paired with a kiss pressed to my forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to call me Simon now, since we’re boyfriends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re boyfriends?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t we?” I ask, and I’m becoming a little worried since I guess we didn’t technically talk about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d really want that?” He sounds surprised, as if he isn’t the one whose feelings are in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you? You never said that you liked me, but I thought I made it clear when I said I’d liked you for forever that this was like kind of serious for me, but it’s alright if you don’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve liked you forever too.” He cuts me off. “I’m serious about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? How long is forever?” I’m surprised at this. I thought the chances of him liking me since before yesterday were none. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs. “Crowley, Snow, forever for me is basically since the day we met. I didn’t actually figure it out until fifth year though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At Watford? You liked me back then even?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Baz says this without hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can feel a bit of my insecurity creeping back in. “So you liked me when I was the Chosen One, when I had magic, before I had dragon bits?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just said that.” He seems confused, but I need to explain this to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that anymore though. Now I’m just a Normal with wings and you’re like, the best mage I know.” I’d been so excited that Baz had kissed me, that we’d get to try this, that I’d forgotten all the reasons that I felt I wasn’t good enough. I’d talked through them, but it’s a lot easier to dismiss my insecurities when it’s just a hypothetical situation that I’m going through with my therapist than it is when it’s a reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m also dead. And you’re not a Normal, Snow, you have wings, you’re the Greatest Mage!” He seems annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not dead, Baz! I could feel your heartbeat last night. And I’m not that, not anymore.” I’m annoyed now too, that he won’t see that he’s incredible and that I’m a huge mess.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good! That’s never what I cared about anyways! I loved you when I thought you were going to kill me and I loved you when I barely saw you and I’ve loved you while we’ve wandered across this ridiculous country! Your magic, your wings, whatever else, is not what I care about! I love you for your bravery and your kindness and for your fucking freckles, not because you had enough magic to create black holes! I love you, Simon, I’ve loved you the whole time I’ve known you, and nothing is going to change that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I started to cry somewhere in there, I can feel tears slipping down my cheeks, and Baz looks a bit shocked at his own outburst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pull him into a kiss, trying to put how I feel into it, because I have no idea how to explain how much hearing that from him means to me. Baz loves me, despite everything, because of everything, he loves me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls back after a moment, his eyes shining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for saying all that, I know it’s too soon and you can just forget-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Baz.” I whisper, pushing his hair behind his ear and cradling his face with my hand. “I’ve been in love with you probably nearly as long as you said, although it took me a bit longer to figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really.” He smiles then, and I can’t help but smile back, his hand reaching up to wipe away the tears that had tracked down my cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He presses his mouth to mine, and I’m overwhelmed that I get to do this with Baz, with the man I love, who loves me too. I take control, swinging my leg over his hips so I’m straddling him. I push him into the sand, laying him down on his back. I’m above him on all fours, and every time I pull away to catch my breath, he reaches for me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We kiss until my mouth is sore, until I sit back and lay down beside him, stroking his face with my thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I press a kiss behind his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never answered my question.” I whisper, before pressing another kiss below his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What question?” His eyes are closed and he looks so content that it's melting me from the inside out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About us being boyfriends. Are we?” I think it's clear now, but I want to make sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Snow, sure.” I smile, and he smiles back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You called me Simon before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not.” He’s teasing me, and I feel even more in love than I ever have before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BAZ</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The plane ride home is so different from the ride to America, yet the same too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We sit together, like we did, but Snow hasn’t let go of my hand for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow falls asleep on me, like he did, but this time I can put my arm around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunce looks back at us and makes a face, but this time instead of being confused, she's pretending to vomit before turning back to Shepard and asking him about the chimaera population of America. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Snow wakes up wrapped around me, he still blushes, but then pulls me in for a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I never would have imagined that coming to America could end this way. I wanted this, wanted Simon, so badly I thought it would kill me, but never once did I ever truly consider that it could happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet here we are.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As we touch down at Heathrow and pile out of the plane, I can’t help but feel a bit displaced. I already wasn’t sure what I was going to do with the rest of my summer until uni starts up again, and now there’s Snow. What are his expectations? I’ve never dated anyone and I have absolutely no idea how this is supposed to work, especially now that we’re going back to our regular lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My uncertainty turns me a bit cold, unfortunately typical of me, and so while we’re waiting for our luggage, I tug my hand from Snow’s and boot up my phone, swiping through notifications and trying to ignore him staring at me while I think about what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ignore him for another few minutes, answering some texts from Dev and Niall, until out of nowhere he growls and snatches my phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you didn’t immediately ask for my number once your mobile was back on!” He’s typing furiously. “I thought I was going to be the terrible boyfriend in this relationship!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoves my phone back at me, and I see he’s set up a contact and already sent a text to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t seriously expect me to keep that as your name in my phone.” He appears to have titled himself “Amazing Dragon Boyfriend” followed by six emoji hearts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The text he sent himself was </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi this is Basil ur awful boyfriend who is to dmb to evn ask for ur mobile # even tho ur alrdy dating.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And you type like a complete numpty.” I complain, trying to hold back a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get used to it, love.” He’s smiling at me and I can’t help but smile back at my ridiculous boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have to get home right away, or could you swing by our flat first for a bit?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were just together for nearly a week and you still want me to come over?” I’m surprised that he hasn’t had enough of me yet. Regardless of him saying he loves me, which I am still struggling to fully process, it seems impossible that he would want to be around me as much as I want to be around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to? I mean, I know I can be a lot and it’s been a long week, but it’d be nice to spend more time together as like actual boyfriends, yea?” He looks a little unsure now, as if I’d ever say no to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Snow. I’ll come over for a few minutes then.” He beams at me before pulling me into a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breaks it too soon, and I follow him as he pulls back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow grins. “To be continued, Basil,” he teases as he leaves to stand by Bunce and Shepard to grab our bags. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We pile into a cab together after the luggage is sorted, and Snow is all but in my lap. We’re a bit jet lagged, so it’s quiet as the cab navigates the London traffic. We pull up to the flat just after midnight, although all of us are still used to a completely different time zone, and because of that are about ready for supper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the curry place is still open, I’ll order some takeaway.” Bunce announces as she unlocks the door to their flat. Snow has his hand on my back, guiding me into the entry behind Shepard. I drop my bags by the door, and take a seat on the couch while Snow and Bunce take their bags to their bedrooms. Shepard claims the chair across from me, taking in the little hints of magic that are in the room, his eyes flitting over things like Bunce’s crystal ball and her poster of Merlin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow’s back in an instant, and settles in right beside me, grabbing my hand. He kisses my cheek and goes in for my ear, but I turn my head and catch his mouth, still marvelling at the fact that this is something I get to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunce comes in on her phone, ordering the takeaway, but the second she hangs up, she’s shouting at us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright you two, I get it, really, but this is a public space. Snogging has officially become a bedroom only activity.” Snow blushes, pulling away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Pen.” He looks a little embarrassed, but I can’t help but smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She disappears into the kitchen and Shepard trails after her, asking about the crystal ball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow takes the opportunity to snog me into the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because I’m not in the room doesn’t mean you can break my rule!” Bunce shouts from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls back, pouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be continued another time I guess.” He whispers, kissing me on the cheek and flopping down to place his head in my lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My hands are immediately in his hair, I’m running my fingers through his curls and scratching his scalp. He hums and I all but melt into the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, now that you’ve invited me in, I’ll be able to come whenever I want. I’ll be haunting your doorstep constantly.” I murmur into his skin after leaning down to kiss a mole on his forehead. He snorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a vampire, not a ghost. You won’t haunt anything.” He pauses for a second, “And you’ve been here before, Penny’s already invited you in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I raise my hands, “You caught me, Snow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can still come whenever you want though, yea?” He’s shy, like he’s nervous about wanting me around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Snow. You’ll regret saying that when you realize that I’ll always want to be here, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unlikely,” he says, beaming at me. “I have you to myself until uni goes back and I plan to make the most of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rings, and Bunce and Shepard join us in the living room while we dig in (or at least while they do and I try to sneak some food while no one’s watching) and talk and joke about the last week. Sitting here with everyone, I feel like this can work. I feel like I can belong here, beside SImon, as a part of his life, and it’s hard to believe that it’s something I get to have because of a ridiculous road trip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again for the invitation, Bunce.” I say after Shepard finishes his story about how he met Maggie. “I’m glad I was able to come along.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles at me, “Of course Basil.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow squeezes my hand. “I’m glad too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be a sap.” I whisper, and he grins at me again before kissing my hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That trip was clearly the start of what is going to be a fantastic summer, and I can’t wait to see where it takes us. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, it's done! The last chapter is quite a bit longer than the others because I'm awful at writing endings and I never know when to stop! Thank you again so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>